Hinata's dream come true!
by Elder Predator
Summary: The story is complete, new chapters will not come, the ending will make you cry. Read this tragic tale of Naruto and Hinata. If you don't, their loss will be in vein....
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

Well this is my first Naruto writing. And plz note... nvm i'll tell u after my last chapter

rated: R(m) for mature content and also because i think my mind gets a little dirty sometimes.

aperanly it has come to my attention that i must say i do not own Naruto. there said it.

a/n i do short chapters.

chapter 1: hinata's love

For as long as she could remember, Hinata loved Naruto. But whenever she looked at him or was anywere near him she would get

so nurvous and embarrased. She loved him, pure and simple. But there was one time were she did show her love. SHe finally

summoned the courage to do it! Note: they are all fourteen at this time.(story begins!)

" Hey Naruto" Sakura said as they were walking down a muddy path.

" Yeh?"

" Do you remeber why we were doing this?"

" Not really"

sigh "Sasuke do you?" askes Sakura

" Yes. We were doing this to finally do something"

" Well i don't see much point of divering this package to the next village."

" Well then again it beats sticking around after that exam." naruto similes then chuckles. As they were walking they noticed a puddle.

" Did it rain recently?" though sasuke

Then a ninja apears out of the water.

" That's far enough kiddies. Now give us that package and go home."

" And what if we don't want to you ugly freak?"

" NARUTO!" Sakura wacks Naruto in the back of the head. "Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut!"

" Hump.. Insults do not matter to me. Just give me the package and i'll let you kids live."

" Maybe we should give it to him." thought Sakura

" Hold on didn't he say us? There must be other ninja around" thought saske

" How about no." replys naruto.

" Very well, i see you guys want to die today. If that is the case allow me to do the honors!"

" Bring it!" shouts Naruto

" Be careful Naruto, this guy looks though." says sakura

" I'll handle it, just make sure we keep that package safe."

" Right."

NAruto charges at the ninja with full force. After about 30 seconds of exchanging blows it turns out to be a clone.

" Dang it! Were is he?" Naruto frantically searches around. bush rustles

" There you are i got you!" Naruto charges to the bush "grrrraaaaaahhhh"

" Naruto look out!"

" Too late little girl." Naruto gets stabbed in the back. Naruto falls to the ground with blood gushing from his wound. Naruto slowly gets up.

" Hn. I see you have a little bit more fight in you huh? No matter, now die!" Naruto takes out his blade and stabs the ninja just as he went in for the kill.

" See no p..r..o..b..lem..." Naruto faints of blood loss.

" Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura shouts.

Naruto awakes to see someone crying next to his bed. He can't make out who it is. The door opens. A doctor and 3 people enter.

" Finally your awake" Naruto reconized the voice inedatlly. It is Saske.

" Hey good to see your finally up." Sakura adds

" Well i better go. See you guys later." Then girl next to him gets up and leaves.

" Do you know who that was?" Naruto askes.

" Who?" replys sakura

" That girl that was right next to me a minute ago."

" Oh, you mean Hinata? Yeh she was here ever since she found out you were hurt."

" Why would she do that?"

" Are you that thick headed? She loves you that's why!"

" Sorry, i didn't know. Well then again she was always shy around me" Naruto moves to get up and has a hard time trying to.

" Please for you sake, lay down. You need your rest." the doctor says.

" I"m fine really."

" Still lay down. You took a big wound. Luckly it didn't hit any major organs."

Naruto lays down and starts to rest.

Hope you liked chapter 1.

plz reviews are good! Even if good or bad. Also i would like to add i reviewed this chapter and corrected some mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

chapter 2: THE CONFESSION

Naruto woke later. he again woke with a crying hinata next to him.

"Please don't cry." naruto said.

Hinata wiped away her tears "Sorry" Naruto tried to put his hand on hers. she withdrew her hand

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Naruto put his hand on hers. "I heard from sakura that you love me... is it true?

" Well I...' " Should i tell him? What will he say? What should i say?" she thought.

" No I don't."

" But sakura said..."

" No i don't!" Hinata started to cry. Naruto gasped and sighed.

" It's alright you can tell me."

" I told you i don't"

" You can tell me..."

" No!" She smacks him across the check. She runs out of the room and out of the Hospital crying. Naruto sits there paralized.

The next day Hinata returns to the Hospital. She sits next to Naruto. She looks at him. She stares at him and wonders if he will forgive her. She just sits there in a trance. (Sakura enters).

" Oh yeh Hinata."

" Hey. Liston did you tell Naruto that i.. like him?"

" Yeh.. yes i kind of did."

" I slapped him." Hinata puts her head down.

" What..."sakura stands ther shocked.

" I slapped him!" She starts crying.

" It's alright" Naruto said as his hand went on her hand.

" Naruto... Please don't look at me." She turns her chair around and starts crying very softly.

" Hinata..." He starts trying to turn the chair around

" Don't Naruto" said Sakura.

" But..." he sighes. He stares at Hinata and can't help but feel bad that he did that. After about 10 minutes

" I'm sorry Naruto, i didn't mean to...to hit you.." he starts wipping th tears away from her eyes.

" It's alright Hinata."

" Oh Naruto." She turns around and hugs him.

" Hinata.."

" I hope he doesn't hate me. " she thought

" I know let's all go out for raven after Naruto is feelling all better!" sakura asked.

" Sounds great! what about you hinata?"

" I ...sure sounds great."

After a few days of recooperating, Naruto came out of the hospital feeling better then ever.They went to the resturant. Hinata felt guilty at what she had done.

" Naruto i'm sorry..."

" For what Hinata?"

" For... hitting you..."

" Oh that... that was nothing compared to the way sakura hits me."

Sakura starts getting a little red..(as in mad)

" Very funny Naruto"

" By the way are you alright know."

" Yes but it is strange..."

" What is strange?" both Sakura and Naruto asked.

" Usally when I am arund you, I am nervous, but right now i am not.'

They just stared at each other for a couple minutes.

" Well i better be going." Sakura got up, paided and left.

" Naurto..."

" Yes Hinata?"

" It's true I...I...I...I do love you."

sorry i had make this a little short but i can't help it...I like short dialogue.

reviews are YOUR point of view... So tell me if YOU think it is good, if it needs improvment...or whatever...


	3. Chapter 3: The Relationship

Chapter 3: THE RELATIONSHIP

Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other.

" Hey beat it, get out of here! i need this table for new customers!" as the resturant manager forced his way between them.

" Oh sorry about that." said Naruto as he finished his meal."Let's go Hinata, to my house."

They starting down the road. Hinata still red in the face. Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and askes her, " So for how long have you liked me."

" Umm for as long as i known you.." her blush was fading.

" So i'm taking it you... sorry i am not very good at converation... i have always been alone. Except with Sakura and Saske... i have been alone..."

" I know. I have always known how different you were."

" So do you " Naruto starts mumbling."wanya hmm hnnn"

" What?"

" Do you..." Naruto speaks softly," want to go out.."

" I can't understand what you are saying.."

" Do you want to go out?" Hinata blushes and turns away.

" I'm sorry i didn't mean to..."

" No it's alright... Yes i would love to go out."

" O ok...it's cool" and under his breath says i guess.

They reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto opened the door and the first thing you saw was all the ramen. then she saw the very small bed.

" It's nice..." Hinata looks around.

" Yeh but it is a place i call home."

They stood there for a little bit just staring around the room. They start talking and talk about the room.After about 20 or 30 minutes Hinata noticed it was dark.

" Well i had better go." hinata turned around

" WAIT. I mean you can sleep here if you want... it's not very big but i think we can fit."

" Oh you mean it?" Hinata had a smile on her face.

" Yeh sure why not..."

" Oh thank you Naruto..." she jumps on him and hugs him. she quickly noticed his expression and gets off him. She blushes slightly.

" No problem."

" So were can i sleep?"

" Umm i can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed if you want."

" No it's alright i'll sleep on the mat. "

" No i insist." They start insisting that each other would sleep on the bed. They evetually agreed to both sleep on the bed, though as small as it was.

During the night Hinata rolls over on top of Naruto(literally!) and says "OH Naruto..." He relizes that he had feeling for her too. He strokes her hair.

" Hinata..." He falls asleep with Hinata right on top of him. When Hinata wakes up, Naruto is fast asleep with her hands all over him. She retreats her hand and blushes at the

asleep Naruto. She get out of the bed and starts cooking the ramen. She noticed Naruto is talking in his sleep. He keeps repeating" Hinata..Hinata...Hinata"

" Does he care for me" She thinks to herself. She cooks the ramen and starts eating it. " Hinata i love you... please don't go..."

" Naruto?" she looks at him. He is still asleep. She goes over to him and wispers " Nauto i am here." and kisses his face

Naruto wakes up with Hinata is kissing him. " Hey Hinata..." She quickly stop kissing him and turns around. She blushes.

" Hinata..."

" Yes Naruto?"

" Were you just kissing me?"

" Umm" she starts to blush bight red. " Yes..." Naruto gets up and kisses Hinata on the lips. They stand there kissing...

chapter 3 is done. also i recorrected some mistakes and also i would like to note**_ I suck at spelling and grammar! _**also i have upto chapter 5 done.

There will be some Rape sences in the upcoming chapters TO WARN YOU! also i will post chapter 4 in 2 days(after i complete ch.6)


	4. Chapter 4: All is fiar in Love

chapter 4: ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE

Note: i am sure that i spelt Hokage wrong but other then that i saw nothing wrong, but then again it's ur reviews that count

Contuinueing to kiss. They both stand there. Hinata stops and says

" I need to go. I'll see you later." Hinata then dashes out. He leaves. Naurto meets up with his group

" Were were you? We were waiting here forever."

" So what kept you?"

" Yeh sorry about that guys. I was... i got up late. Yeh that was it."

" Liar. Now why don't you tell us the truth." Sakura says.

"No it's the truth."

" Why don't you just tell us?" Sasuke adds.

" But i'm..."

" Nevermind we are wasting time let's go." Sasuke says. They leave and train...

LATER THAT DAY 

Hinata waits for Naruto at his house. She waits and waits. Finally she leaves. She goes to bed and goes back early in the morning to Naruto's house. "He is not here." she thinks. She askes Sakura and Sasuke of he has seen him. They relay "No" She goes to the hokage.

" Lord hokage?"

" Yes Hinata?"

" Naruto is missing."

" I'm sure he is around. He will turn up eventually."

" He wasn't at his apartment last night or all day yesterday."

" He probably got lost."

" His teamates never saw him today. and he ..."

" I've heard enough. He is probably lost. Wait for him for a coupple of days."

" Yes ok..." She waits at his apartment for days before...a scroll apears on the door. She reads it

"Dear Hinata,

I know for a fact that you and Naruto are a couple. And That sickens me. I have taken Naruto to the tower that you went to for your final exam. I am happy to report Naruto is safe...for now. He is tied up at the tree next to the gate. If you wish to see him again and alive, come to the tree at midight tonight. If you do not Naruto dies...

signed,

fox."

She rushes to the Hokage.

" Exscuse me lord Hokage."

" Yes hinata?"

" Naruto has been kidnapped."

" Why do you say that?"

" I recieved this note this morning." She shows her the note. She calls in 3 ninja.

" Naruto has been kidnapped, I want you to folow me. Suit up and get in your best stealth outfit."

" Yes." They leave.

" I hope we can save him in time." Hinata thinks

a/n reminder review are YOUR opinion. I am glad to report that i have at least 6 reviews by now. Also if any1 is interested, i send a preview (not a spoiler) to any1 that is interested. Plz email me if you do. ALso I have written ch.5 and am waiting for 3 more reviews b4 releasing it.


	5. Chapter 5: who what were

Just as Promised, i have seen 4 more review from LAdy...ANyway here is the next chapter... hope you like it!

chapter 5: WHO, WHAT, WERE

Hinata goes back to her apartment and goes to sleep. She dreams of Naruto in pain. That he is being tortured. She wakes up and is panting.

she goes to her window. The night goes by. She couldn't sleep. She wonders if she will ever see Naruto again. She starts to cry.

She wakes to find a note on her pillow. She reads it. She goes to the hoakge. She reads the letter to her. The letter contained a picture...

a picture of Naruto ties to a tree. The letter damanded the she would have to come to the woods, alone, to get him.

" Ok liston, you can't go in that forest alone, it's too dangerous. I forbid it."

" But..."

" No buts." Hinata sighs and leaves.

" I have to find him" she thinks. She goes into the woods and goes to the site. Naruto is there tied to a tree. She goes to hug him. He dissapears(a clone in other words)

" Where is the real Naruto?" A voice from behind a tree speaks.

" He's safe... for now."

" What have you done to him?"

" Not much."

" What do you want?"

" You!" she gasps as he disappears in to the dense jungle. She fratically searches for him.

" Heheheheheh...surprised?...Confused?...Scared?...Naruto is...he keeps talking nice things about you, even when he is pain."

" Let him go!" Hinata starts tearing.

" Why?"

" Because I.."

" Love him?"

" Yes."

" You don't know the first thing about love...little girl."

" Yes i do."

" Oh really?"

" Yes i love Naruto. So let him go!"

" Why?"

" I told you because I love him."

" hn. Tell you what... I'll make you a deal."

" What deal?"

" I'll let him go.. and in return i have you..."

" How do i know you will let him go?"

" You have my word."

" Not good enough!"

" Well take it or leave it."

" Fine...i'll do it."

" We will meet at this same spot at 1:00am"

" Fine..."She goes home and to find Sakura, Lord hokage and a bunch of ninja.

" So... what did he say?"

" He said to meet him at the same spot at 1:00"

" Good. Ok liston we will head there at 11:00 and conseal ourselves. Then when the kidnapper shows wait until my mark to strike."

" Right."

" Now move out!" they leave

" Don't worry he is going to be fine."

" I hope so."

LATER THAT DAY AROUND 1:00 

Hinata waits for the kidnapper. She waits by the tree until 1:00 on the dot. She hears an evil chuckle.

" So brought some friends with you have you?"

" No. I came alone just as requested."

" Liar! I sence their hints of chakura."

" He has spotted us! Attack!" All the ninja move in. They fight and Hinata moves behind a tree. After a long grueling battle Hinata hears doesn't hear anymore fighting. She looks to see most of the ninja dead. She sees the kidnapper standing there cut up and beaten. She sees the Hokage standing next to him with a blade to his neck.

" Were is Naruto?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?"

" Tell me or i'll slit your throught!"

" Go ahead. Then poor Naruto dies."

" What do you mean?"

" Take off my mask. I am too weak to."

Sorry to cut you off but end of ch.5 is apon you! Reviews. Oh and your'll never guess who's under that mask!


	6. Chapter 6: sorry this is lost forever

Chapter 6: I forgot the title of this so now I am just stalling for time to think of a name hmm,...

(Meanwhile...)

The hokage slowly takes off his mask to see Naruto's face. Well somewhat...

"Naruto!" She goes to hug him. Tsuande stops her.

"Don't Hinata. It may look like him but it's not!" The Naruto figure just chukles.

"Byakugan!" he searches him for chakra clone but nothing but organs and a beating heart is seen. "I don't see a clone I see Naruto!"

"Would he have killed a few ninja for nothing?" She looks at the dead bodies.

"Your right! My NAruto-kun would never do anything like that! So were is he!?" He just bursts into laughing.

"Here I am Hinata... Come take me in your arms.." He opened his arms.

"LIAR! My Naruto would never hurt someone else unless he had to!"

"Naruto might not, but I am..."

"So you admit your not NAruto then?"

"I never said that.. Well.. In a matter of speaking..yes.. but I have Naruto... he's right here..." He points to his stomach.

"YOu.. ate..him..?" Hinata askes scared to find out if he did or not..

"hhah..that's a good one... but no he is here, right were i was for almost 14 years." Tsuande stepped back.

"You don't mean..."

"Yep... I'm the nine tailed fox reborn!" He let an evil chuckle escape his mouth.

"Hinata, we need to get out of here. We are not strong enough to face him. No one is yet."

"But NAruto is..."

"Forget about him right now! We need to get out of here or he is going to kill us!"

"No I won't." The fox says as he walks forword. "Just you Tunsade." She takes a step back, preparing to run. The fox jumps her.

"STOP IT!" The fox looks at Hinata who had started crying. "Please stop Naruto."

"Call me fox...I like that name..."

"Fine.. fox.. but stop this..."

"Why I was starting to have FUN!" He pushes his claw closer to Tsuande's face.

"I said STOP!" With a growl he got off her.

"Fine, i'll spare her life.. if you will come with me Hyuga Hinata.." He offered his hand to her. She accepted it. She didn't want to see anymore people hurt. and most of all she just wanted to see her Naruto before she died.. The fox led her to a small cage before leaving. Leaving her in ragged clothing.

Well.. it was hard and tough to do but.. I managed to revise this chapter without any lemons... but I am going to say while the fox is away she gets raped... ok there I said it..


	7. Chapter 7: naruto's rampage

WEll i see everone liked my last chapter and bless those who read my chapters ( skimming for the sexual stuff does not count!). So here is my next chapter. I think it might be the last. (Basically i am running out of ideas for this!)

Chapter 7: Naruto's ramage!

Naruto finds a small village(a camp) filled with bandits and children.

"Ah pray." He jumps down in the middle of the camp with a loud thump. Everyone , including children, Stare at him. One bandit stands up and walks up to him.

"WHat do you want kid?" Naruto takes out his shariken(or something like that) and shows it to the bandit.

"See this? You want to die by this blade?" THe bandit takes his out.

"Don't threaten me!"

"I can do whatever I want!" everyone takes their blades out and gather around him.

"DO you all want to die?" One man says.

"We can take a kid!" another man says. Naruto , in the blink of an eye, has his blade on his throught and slits it. THe man falls to the ground and blood sinks into the sand. Another man charged at the demon. He dies. Everyone wields their blades at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Another man said

" How does a kid have so much power?" Naruto slits his throught.

"Anyone else want to call me a kid? The boy whos body i control is a kid yes. BUT I AM NOT!" Everyone stares at him deep and hard. Some , stricken with fear, retreat. Others keep fighting. Naruto's eyes burn with fire.

"This is going to be fun!" Naruto kills each man that attacked him. He walks over to the tents to those who retreated. They were all holding children and cowering with fear.

"Please don't hurt us! We never did anything to you!"

"You live and that's what angers me!" Naruto slaughters each man and child. Screams and death fills the night air as Naruto kills them. Naruto, the fox, then heads back to the cave who finds Hinata standing ther and tears in her eyes.

"You killed people didn't you?" He stand there soaked in blood. He takes his bloody blade out again.

"Didn't you?" He starts moving towards her. Hinata sees this and backs up. She starts shivering.

"Yes i did." He says in a dark voice.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" Fear in in her voice. He moves closer with the reflection of his face on the blade.

"Please don't kill me." Hinata says in fear. He moves closer.

"Please don't kill me.." He moves even closer.

"Please don't kill me!" He moves so close his breath strikes her forehead. She starts crying.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She starts tearing. She tries to hit him. He catches her hand before it hits him.

"A bit of fight in you huh?" He smiles. " Don't worry i won't hurt you." He moves his lips closer to hers. She tries to retreat her face but he stops her.

"Don't be like that. If you do that i will feel the need to kill you." She stops struggling. He kisses her lips.

"Such a buetiful face for such a nice girl." He grabs her other arm. "Don't worry i won't hurt you."

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"Please let me see naruto! I want to see him! Let me see him please." He chuckles

"He's gone... even if i wanted to give his body back, what would you do?"

"I would..."

"Fuck him? Play with him? Hurt him?"

"No, i wouldn't i... i just want to see him!" He starts laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you care for him. You had all this time to tell him you feelings, and finally when it is too late, you wish you had told him sooner. Why?"

"Because I love him!" She starts crying.

"That is not a reason."

"I love him!"

"Tell you what..." She wips the tears from her eyes.

"What? " an evil grin covers his face.

"Let me have my way with you, and I will let him out for a coupple days, deal?"

"How many days?"

"3 or 4." She put her head down.

"What do you want me to do?" He smiles

"Take off your cloths."

"Bu.."

"Take off your cloths bitch!" He raises her hand to her. He tries to smack her but can't. HE stands there and keeps trying to hit her but can't. He rapidly tries to hit her face.

"Why? Why? WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU? TELL ME!"

"Naruto is not letting you."

"Your a liar!" He tries to hit her again, and can't. He stares deep in her eyes. He knows it to be true.

"Take off your cloths i will not say it again..." He takes out his blade. " I will not hesitate to kill you." She takes off her cloths but leaves her panties and bra on. She covers her breast. She starts blushing.

"Take all of it off." She takes off her bra but continues to cover her breast. She feels like she is cheating on Naruto.

(Thoughts in NAruto's mind)

"What are you upto?" The real NAruto says

"Having my way with her."

"If you hurt her..."

"Your'll what? kill me? Not even the seven Hokage could! None can!"

" At least i'll try!" He chuckles.

"I am giving you 4 days with her without interferance from me if you let me do this. " _He will decline. There is no way he would let her go through pain like that._

_What should i do? IF i let him do this, he will hurt her. On the other hand i will have 4 days with her._

" So... will u let me?" The fox smiles.

"Fine..." He clenches his fist. He feels like banging it against the wall but there are none. The fox laughs. _Why is he letting me? He knows i will rape her. Why does he allow me to?_

"How cute her face is. I will not try to hurt her too hard."

_When i have 4 days i will be able to end this. I will have to kill myself. That way he will not hurt Hinata or hurt more people. This is how it must be._

(thoughts end)

She takes her panties slowly off. She closes her legs and once again cover her breast.

"Scared?"

"No this just doesn't seem right..." _It is strange i see him but it is not him. It feels different. _

_"_ How long?" He looks back at her.

"How long will i have to do this?"

" One hour." She sighs with relief.

"But i am not as gentle as Naruto. It will hurt a bit." He strips down and walks over to her. She closes her eyes and hopes that he doesn't do anything. He keels down at her and looks at her.

"Turn over." She hesitently does as she was told. She stares tearing as the big member enters her ass.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..." She starts crying even before he starts...

Ch.7 progress... DONE!


	8. Chapter 8: the sacrifice

This contains a brief sene of rape, language. But most of all if you are not confortable with this content please don't read. NOTE: this might get graphic!

Chapter 8: The sacrifice

He startes Forcefully pushing the big member in and out of her ass. Going faster and faster. _Why does this feel painful? Why does it hurt? Why does my heart ache? Why..Why.Why...?_

"Are you enjoying it?" It seems like your sad about something." He wispers in her ear.

"It's nothing..." He pushes harder. She crys ou with pain.

"It hurts, it hurts." she says.

"Good" He starts feeling her breast.

"

"Naruto's on your mind isn't he?"

"Yes..."

"How cute..." He pushes harder. _Why? Why can't i take this? It's his body but it... it just doesn't feel right. I feel so bad...WHY?_ His breath reminded her of Naruto's... The whole hour was painful for her. When he finally stopped a light apeared. A naked NAruto lay on the floor. She rushes to him. She cleans off some of the blood on his cloths as he wakes up.

"Hinata?'

"Yes NAruto?" refusing to look at him.

"Why is there blood on your hands?" She covers her hands.

She says nothing and continues to wash his cloths.

" I killed people didn't I? That's why there is blood on you..." Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew the fox had a desire to kill.

"That is it isn't it?" She pretends to ignore him. She starts choaking up.

"Hinata... i need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"I..." Tears can be seen falling onto the hard soil."I need you to kill me..." Hinata gasps. She tightens her eyes shut. Small amounts of water form under her eyeslids start forming.

"I now it is hard but... I don't want him to kill people or you hurt..." the tears fall more rapidly.

"Please Hinata."

"I can't do it...I just can't. Please don't ask me!" She starts crying with him. He wips the tears away from his eyes.

" I know it is hard but...it's the only way..." He eyes water as he tries to hold back from crying. _I can't do it I can't, I can't hurt him. I love him. _

" I need you to kill me at any point during the next 4 days. But don't tell me! The fox knows everything i know." _I won't. He... he._ Her thought was interupted by a gentle kiss on her lips from Naruto.

"I know it is hard but please it s the only way." She stands there crying. He wips the tears from her eyes. _NAruto why... why are you asking me?_

" Please.. please don't make me do it! I can't! I can hurt you!' She falls to the ground crying. and keeps saying "I can't do it... i just can't please don't make me do it." Just then a bandit that the fox had missed apeared at the cave entrance.

"You! You killed my friends! I will make you pay!" He notices the cying girl next to him.

"You going to rape her? Your sick! You make me sick. Watching you kill everyone in our village..." The man's tears start fallng to the hard rock and soil.

"Then kill me... if you want to kill me."

"It will make my DAY!" Hinata stops crying and watches the man charge at Naruto. Naruto stand there. _It must end like this, it's the only way to make sure the demon in me never harms anyone again._

"No please don't kill him! No don't please!" Hinata screams. Naruto shuts his eyes and starts crying. The man ,fueled with rage, continues to charge.

"Goodbye Hinata.." She stands up and runs infront of Naruto. Naruto stand there and awaits the shuriken's arrival but it doesn't come.He hears Hinata and the man talking.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because i love him. You don't understand." He opens his eyes to Hinata in front of him.

"Hinata!" He moves next to her.

"How... how dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto's eyes burn with fire. The man runs out of the cave in terror. She collapses. She keeps her eyes open.

"Naruto..."

"Why Hinata, WHy? WHT DID YOU DO THAT? Why..." He cries hard.

"It's because i love you. I didn't want you to die..."

"But i needed to. Why Hinata? I wanted to die... I wanted you to live... TO move on...to find someone else!" She toucks his cheek with her hands. She wips a tear away from his eye.

"Please don't be sad. I on..ly...wanted...to..protect..." She passes out due to lack of blood. Her mouth streams with blood. He swears he heard her say "You" under her breath. He holds her in his arms. He rushes to the hospitol.

"Nurse! My girlfriend had been stabbed!" The nurse runs over.

"Oh my. It is a very big wound. We will have to take her to intense care! Doctor!" Naruto waits frantically crying for news on Hinata. He waited what seemed like days. The nurse came out.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?"

" Yes she is fine. She is going to be fine. But there a problem."

"What, what is it? If it is bad i swear i will kill you!" He grabs her shirt.

"Her fetus might have been hermed, though we are still not sure." He let's her go.

"You mean..." He stands there shocked.

"She is pregnet." The nurse says. "Oh and also was she raped recently?"

"Why?"

"Her ass was red and swollen. Tipical sign of rape."

"Well i'm not sure but if you say so." the nurse writes it down. Naruto walkes into her room. The nurse comes in and tells him to leave. He refuses. She calls security.

"Hinata, hinata, HINATA!" Hinata's eyes open. She reaches her hand to him.

""Nar...u..to." She tries to sit up but is quickly pushed down by the nurse.

"Pease dear it is for your own good."

"I want to see him. I want to see Naruto."

"No you have to rest."

"I want to see him!"

"Please dear it is for your own good!"

"I want to see him!" She refuses to lay down. She struggles with her until she pages the officers to bring Naruto back in.

"He will be escorted in in a minute. now please lay down." She does so. Naruto runs back in and sits next to her.

"Hinata are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"She was lucky, it had just missed her liver." The nurse picks up the clipboard and exits.

"How are you feeling?"

" I've been better." Naruto lowers his head.

"It's my fault."

"No it's not. You didn't do any..."

"No it's my fault, all my fault.'' Tears fall on her bed spread.

Sorry for cutting you short. Chapter 8--------------done.


	9. Chapter 9:what to do, what to do

Sorry there is some more chaptwers i will be posting. also a/n i did this in a sad time for me.. so it mayb kind of sucks...

Chapter 9: What to do, What to do?

Naruto wakes up to find himself next to Hinata's bed. A smile comes over his face. He strokes her hair. He starting remembering yesterday. He saw the peoples faces he slaughtered. His eyes starting watering. He saw the children and woman and men being slaughtered. The nurse enters with a man and 3 police officers.

"That's him! Get him! He slaughtered my daughter!" the officers grab Naruto by the shoulder.

"You coming with us." One officer said.

"No get of me!" He starts struggling. "No i have to stay here with HInata! Let go! Get off!" He is dragged out of the room. Hinata wakes up and screames "Naruto!". She lookes around the room and no one is there. She feels her forehead. She swings over to the other side of her bed. She puts her legs on the floor and looks at her hands. She stares at them. She swears she still sees the blood she saw on Naruto last night. The nurse comes back in.

"Oh dear. Lay down. Your wound still hasn't healed!" The nurse grabs her arm and tries to put her back down. Hinata struggles.

"WAs Naruto here?"

"Yes dear, but plz sit."

"What happened?"

"Some police officers took him away for some murder or sometimes he did but plz dear sit down."

No Tell me were they took Naruto." The nurse keeps tring to put her back down. Hinata flicks her off her arm. The nurse flys into the wall. Hinata pulls off all the michinery on her. She tries to stand up. She is stricken with pains. She continues to get up. She feels like crying from the pain but she is too deturmined to get Naruto. She starts going down the hallway of the Hospitol. She clings to the wall while she has her other hand to her wound. Doctors and nurses try to get her back into her room. They all get thrown to the wall. She walks out of the hospitol. She sees Naruto being carried down the street.

"Naruto!" She says but he doesn't hear her. She starts running to Naruto and trips over her Hospitol gown. She slowly gets up and starts walking towards Naruto.

"NAruto! Naruto!" He sees her. The police offericers do to.

"Isn't that the injured girl from the hospitol?"

"Yes it is. What is she doing here?" Hinata Continues to walk towards them. She trips again but can't get up.

"Let's help her!" They rush over to her.

"Are you alright miss?"

"You shouldn't be here. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to stop you from taking Naruto." They remember they let him go. They turn around. Naruto charges at them and hits both of them aside.

"Hinata! Hinata!" He picks her up. One officer takes out his gun.

"Freeze! Put the girl down! I will shoot if you down put her down!"

"NO i need to get her back to the hospitol!"

"I will not say it again! Put her down."

"NO i need..." A shoot fires to naruto's legs. He falls to the ground in a fit of pain.

"Naruto!" She hits the ground hard. As she looses her vision she watches as Naruto's blood spread throughout the sidewalk.

"Hinata!" Is the last thing she hears before passing out. She wakes up back in her hospitol bed. She looks around and sees the nurse puting food down. Just as the nurse is about to leave, she notices Hinata awake.

"You regained conciousness very fast!"

"Were is NAruto?" The nurse look at her with discontent. She thinks what she is tring to say in her eyes. She doen't believe it is true.

"Were is he!" The nurse puts her head down. She walks over to her bed.

"Liston dear just rest. Don't worry about him."

"WERE IS HE!" She looks at her eyes.

" After the police officer brought you back 8 hours ago minutes ago. He went back to get Naruto and... never mind just rest."

"TELL ME!"

"He was pastout from blood loss. When he got him here. We thought he was going to die. One doctor said He had one hour to live. MAny others said less. WE kept him under watch. After about an hour he started moving. HE kept repeating 'Hinata..Hinata.' The doctors were stunned at the thought that he could even speak. When they x rayed him, they found..."

"WHAT JUST TELL Me!'' Her eyes start to water.

"They found that the bullet had damaged many tissues and muscles. They turned to put him down when he got up. When the doctors touched him he ... he killed them. He gabbed me and told me if i didn't tell him were you were, he would kill me. I told him. His eyes were dark and black when i saw him go towards your room. I heard something that disturbed me. I heard 2 voices. One from Naruto and the other... the other was dark and cold. They started chatting about death and how Naruto was foolish. But there was this one thing i heard that really shocked me."

"What tell me!" Her eyes seem to know what happened to him.

"He... starting stoking your hair. Then went outside to the police officer and killed him. When he came back the other officer shot Naruto in the back. For that reason we decided to stop treating him and just put him in the bed next to you." Hinata gaspes and tries to get up. She can't. She notices the ropes over her hand and arms.

"Why did you tie me up? Let me go. I want to see him!"

"His condition was to survere to treat."

"Let me see him!" The nurse gets up and pulls back the curtain. Hinata closes her eyes and starts crying at the bloody NAruto.

"Untie me! i promise to not leave the hospitol just...just untie me!" She unties her and she rolls off her bed. She grabs NAruto's sheets as she crys harder and harder. The nurse helps her up and puts her on Naruto's bed. Hinata strokes his blonde hair. She puts her head on his chest.

"Please wake up NAruto! Please wake up! Wake up! wake u..uuupp!' She starts crying heavily on to his chest. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks at the hand on her should it is Naruto's. The nurse runs out of the room.

"Naruto!" Naruto moves slightly. Naruto's eyes are very blurry. He focuses his eyes and sees Hinata. He wips the tears away from her eyes.

"Please don't cry" He says weakly. Just then a doctor rushes in and look at Naruto.

"Amasing! WIth the damage you took you should have died! This is beyond the relm of medical science!" He keeps saying things like "Remarkable!"

"Hey doc?" The doctor focuses on Hinata.

"Can you leave us alone?"

"What... oh yes sure." He and the other doctors leave. Hinata watches them leave. She turns around to be sucked into a kiss by NAruto. Her eyes open widly. Then she closes her eyes.

"Awwww..." They stop kissing and NAruto screams "Hey you guys leave us alone!" THe doctors close the door and rush to their next pacient. Hinata rushes back to Naruto's lips. They kiss, and kiss and kiss until the end of this chapter!

Never expected that eh? Reviews! A/N: Naruto gets his healing power from the nine tailed fox!


	10. Chapter 10: dreams are not all they seem

a/n plz note this is a love/ traegty so do not be surprised if some1 dies...on that note. Enjoy. OH and i decided (after i read some Naruto fan ficts. That they use bold print to sybolize the fox speaking.

chapter 10: Dreams... are not all they seem

After they finish kissing Naruto stares into Hinata's eyes.

"Rest NAruto. I want to be able to be able to see you tomarrow. I want to be able to see your buetiful baby blue eyes open." Hinata smiles. She starts stoking his hair.

"Hinata i love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

**"I told you this would work out! I told you u would win her heart. And all this thanks to me! Stupid kid. I hope you know that you still have a deal with me!" **Naruto's eyes close and Hinata limps back to her bed.

"You really love him don't you?" Hinata loooks back at the nurse.

"Yes." She looks back at the sleeping Naruto. She smiles and lays down. She falls asleep.

"He's dead."

"What will he tell her?"

"I don't know but we have to get his body out of here." Hinata's lifts her head. She watches as the doctors gather around Naruto's bed. A doctor notices her.

"She's awake." Doctors turn their heads at her.

"Nurse can you fill her in?"

"Yes doctor." Hinata starts shivering. The doctors found Naruto dead this morning." Hinata tries to speak but can't. Streams of tears roll down her faceShe looksher hands. They are stained with blood. She looks back at the nurse.

"How did he die?"

"He was stabbed with a knife. His hands were over the knife. We think he killed himself." Hinata pushes away the doctors. She gets to Naruto to find him with a knife in his stomach. Closer examination at this, she noticed it was the exact center of he seal.

"Naruto, NAruto why? Why NAruto? WHY?" She screams. She wakes up with a frieght. She looks around. She sees NAruto. She fumbles to the floor as she makes way other his bed. She stares at him. There is nothing on him. She raises her hand. She smacks him across the face. NAruto sit's up.

"OW! Hinata that hurt." She her head down in her lap. She starts crying.

"Hinata what's wrong?" She grabs his sheets.

"Oh NAruto." She continues to cry in his lap. The nurse comes in.

"What's wrong i heard a scream?" Hinata wips her tears.

"It's nothing. I...I had a bad dream." The nurse leaves.

"I'm sorry NAruto. I shouldn't have smacked you. Is there anything i can do to make it up to you?"

"No it's ok. I understand." **As hard as that is to believe! Tell her you want her again! Tell her that pleasure you felt! **Hinata looks around the room.

"Were did that come from?" NAruto lift up his shirt. She gasps.

"Ever since the ttle from a coupple months ago, the seal cut has been getting bigger. So Hinata?" Hinata wips away her tears.

"Yes NAruto?"

"I know this is a bad time but... what about our... ur... child." Hinata looks down. and looks back up.

"I...i am not sure." She moves her hand over his.

"But it is ours, not just mine." Naruto smiles.

"I'm glad..."

sorry to cut this short but...end pyk!

The nurse walks in carring some food.

"Oh hey." She walks over to Hinata.

"Can you please lay down. Naruto needs his rest.

"I'm fine. Really!" Naruto sits up and walks out of his bed.

"My word!"

"See i'm fine!" The nurse runs out.

"Oh... Oh well."

"Oh Naruto." Hinata smiles. She walks back to her hospitol bed and looks back at him. He is on the floor.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Sorry Hinata. I'm fine." He tries to get up and his foot is striken with pain. He falls down again. Hinata is half way out of bed when

"It's ok Hinata. It's nothing! really! I just twisted my foot. I've had worse!" The doctor runs in with the nurse folowing. The doctor beds down to look at NAruto.

"Nurse! Get doctor Ross!" Hinata tries to look over the doctors shoulder but can't.

"Doctor wants wrong with him?" The doctor looks at Hinata.

"When he moved he ruptured some internal organs." Doctor Ross enter and sees Naruto. The doctors exchange eye contact.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Maybe. We will do all we can." Hinata lowers her head to cry.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare cry Hinata!" Hinata gaspes. The doctors look back at NAruto. He is sitting up. The doctors pin him down and carry him out. Hnata stares at her hands. She wants to cry but can't. She sits there until she finally lays down and falls alseep.

ch.10 done Reviews are good no matter good or bad. Also can u plz stop writing my grammer and spelling suck! I KNOW IT DOES! I DO NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK! Other then that...review away


	11. Chapter 11: if it tis done

a/n: After this u will cry and if u don't ur a selfless basterd. no offence. But at least i made it to 30 reviews! Ty to all my fans! This chapter will not let you down!

chapter 11: "If it were done, when it is done, tis would be done quickly" (i know this is a shakespear quote from Macbethwe just read it)

Hinata woke up panting. She puts her hand on her forehead. She thinks back to her dream...dream

Hinata stands over NAruto with a bloody sharikun. She falls back. She looks at his face and sees a smile. She looks at her hands. They are stained red.

dream ends (i know short)

Hinata looks at Naruto's bed and is surprised to see NAruto laying there. She stands up and looks at the sleeping NAruto. She sees flashes of her dream. Her heart starts racing. She falls to the ground watching flashes of her dream repeat before her. Over and over she watches what she does. Naruto wakes up from Hinata starts screaming.

"STOP! STOP IT! NO MORE! STOP!" She keeps repeating it. NAruto gets up and hold Hinata. She keeps screaming it.

"Hinata. Hinata! HINATA!" He smacks her. She sits there, staring at NAruto. She puts her head on his shoulder.

"Oh NAruto!" She starts crying. He strokes her head. A doctor rushes in.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I am not sure doctor. She stared screaming then she stared crying." Her hand goes on Naruto's shoulder. The doctor starts talking to her but she fades him out. The doctor tries to pull him away. She digs her nails into his shoulder. He crys out in pain.

"Hinata that hurts let go!' He tries to loosen her hands but her nails go in deeper.

"Hinata stop! LET GO!" Just then he feels tickles down his back. Hinata puts her head down.

"Hinata STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IT HURTS!" She goes in deeper. screams of pains can be heard from NAruto. She let's go. NAruto collapses.

"It has been a while since i have seen you." NAruto's eyes widen as he tries to stop the bleeding. He looks at her.

"He he he he. Well NAruto I heard you were dateing my cousin?"

"And if i was?" Neji walked close to him. He put his foot over Naruto's wound (and hand). He presses down slitly.

"Now you liston to me! My cousin is pregnet because of you! If you ever EVER lay a hand on her again" He presses down hard with his foot. NAruto screams." I will kill you." He jumps out the window and dissapears.

The doctors focus on NAruto. They treat his wound. NAruto awakes. He looks at Hinata's bed. He touches his back to have a small pain strike him. He relizes what neji said.

Hinata's house.

Hinata wakes up. She looks around.

"NAruto?" She notices it is her house.

"He's not here and you will never see him again." She looks at Neji in the corner. Hate swells in her.

"Neji what have you done to him? Why did you bring me here?"

"Even though we hate each other, I am your cousin. So i worned him to stay away from you."

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She starts crying.

"I didn't mind u dating him. I didn;t mind you fucking him. But how dare he not use protection? How dare he! Look at yourself Hinata! You have a child! Your not ready to handle it!"

"Yes i am! I am not a child anymore! I don't need you to tell me what is right and wrong! I love him and he loves me! We will get through this together!" He walks fast over to her and smacks her hard.

"Look at you Hinata! Look what he has done to you!" He turns around and runs his hand through his hair.

"Even if you could handle the stress of a child, Your 17! How will you care for it? How will you ever be a good mother if you don't think ahead?" Hinata puts her head down.

"Look Hinata, i may hate you but..." HE stops as Hinata's tears start falling rapidly. He feels like a jackass. He puts her head in his shoulder.

"You can continue to date him and fuck him if u really love him but be more careful ok?" He closes his eyes as she nods on his shoulder.

"it's ok.shhhhhh" Just then a bloody Naruto with a shuriken in his hand, kicks don the door.

"Hey Naruto... good news. You can date Hinata again." He stand there breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Hinata gaspes as she sees his eyes are a dark blue (glowing dark blue). Neji goes towards NAruto.

"Neji no! That's not Naruto! IT's the nine tail FOX!" Neji stops dead. NAruto charges at him and knocks him you against the wall.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

"I..."

"SHUT UP! NOW YOU LISTON TO ME!" He is interupted by a hug from Hinata. She hugs him tight with her eyes shut.

"Please fox the 4 days aren't done!" Naruto knocks her back 5 feet.

"Hinata!" He is slammed up against the wall again.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata runs back over at NAruto as he takes out his shariken. He puts it to Neji's neck. She hugs him again but this time tighter.

"Naruto stop! Don't hurt me or the baby!" NAruto's eyes light up. Naruto's grasp on Neji slowly diminished. His eyes go bck to blue (regular). Hinata starts crying with her eyes tightly shut. He lets Neji go.

"Hinata..." He turns around to go into a kiss. She opens her eyes as he kisses her. She looks for Neji. He was no longer there. She starts taking off her cloths. As she does, she pulls out a condom from her pocket.She breaks the kiss to take off her pants and panties. She starts taking off his shirt and pants. He puts his tongue on her breast. He starts licking her nipples as she does nothing but take it. She moans. After a little while of this she pushes away from him.

She ajusts herself so that she is under his member. She grabs it and starts rubbing it.

"Hinata aaaaaahhhhh..." she gets red as she licks his balls.

"That feels so good..." Naruto moans as she rubbs faster. She stops licking the balls and she moves up the the tip of the member. she starts licking the soft end of his big member. she plays with it as her mouth covers it. She starts sucking on it as Naruto collapses. She moves on top of him. He feels her ass as she delicitly sucks his member. They tried several more postions. They stop.

"Naruto i want it..."

"Want what?"

"I Want it"

"What are you talking aboooooooout?" She starts sucking hard on his member. She stops as her mouth fills with his semen. She swollows it.

"Thank you Hinata. I needed that." She smiles as he looks at her.

" Wow Hinata did you really swallow that? WOW."

"Oh Naruto...Your too cute!"

chapter 11 is done.


	12. Chapter 12: atemted assasination

chapter 12: Assasiantion of ...

Neji walked down the street. He sees Naruto running down the street.

"Hey Neji! Neji!" Naruto stops to catch his breath.

"What is wrong Naruto? You look terrible."

"YOu have to help me! you have to help me get her! They have her! you have to help me get her back! please NEji!"

"Slow down Naruto. Who has what? what happened?"

"They came and took her!" Naruto started crying.

"Who took who? I want to to calm down NAruto! Calm down" Neji starts shaking Naruto.

"Hinata! They took her! They beat her! YOu have ot help me! I can't live without her!" he punches NAruto in the face. Naruto lands on the ground with his nose bleeding. He picks him back up.

"Get ahold of urself! Were did they go? What happened! Tell me!"

"They headed west! They took her!" Neji throws him down on the ground. He place his foot over his neck and puts his foot over his neck.

"Why didn't you stop them!" He presses harder.

"I tried!"

"YOu should have tried harder! I swear if I find her died I will KILL YOU!" HE starts to choke him. NAruto cries uncontrolably.

"Stop! Your hurting me!" He says as he chokes. Neji pushes his foot deeper then moves his foot to the ground.

"I'm sorry Neji! I tried to..."

"Shut up NAruto! sighs Come!"

"Huh?"

"I am going after them! If you want to come along come with me." Naruto gets up and folows neji to the cave were they hear Hinata screaming.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto runs over to her. As he gets close he noticees that she is very bloody.

"Hinata what happened? Please tell me!"

"Naruto!" The half naked Hinata (waist down naked) runs over to NAruto.

"Naruto they beat me... and raped me. I was so scared!" She starts crying on NAruto's shoulder.

"It's ok Hinata. We are here." Naruto hugs her as he strokes her back.

"Ummm Hinata?" Hinata looks at Neji.

"I don't mean to be rude but ummm... can u at least put on some panties?" She looks down and blushes. She gets up and walks over to wwere they took her cloths and put on her panties and pants.

"Ok guys what should we do next?"

"I say we wait here and kick the ninja's ass who raped her!" Naruto started getting ready to fight.

"Can't we just leaaave..." Hinata screams. Neji and Naruto look at her.

"What's wrong Hinata!" NAruto yells as he runs over to her.

"It hurts!"

"What what hurts?"

"My (censor) hurts!" NAruto lushes. Neji walks over and pulls down her panties.

"Hey what do you think your doing!"

"My hunch was right."

"What is?"

"Her water broke."

"I don't see a spill..."

"Not that kind of ... ok let me put it this way... she is about to have the baby!"

"Right now?"

"Right now..."

"WE need to get her to a hospitol!" Neji picks up her arms as NAruto picks up her legs. The dash out and start going to the hospitol. NAruto tries to get a few glances at her.

"Keep ur eyes on getting her to the hospitol Naruto!" Neji kept warning him. They Reach the hospitol and check in as Hinata is rushed to a room. Neji waits about 6 hours before leaving. Naruto , however, barges in to the room they took her and sees she is still in labor.

"Hinata!"

"Narutoooo..."She says weakly as she screams out with pain. A nurse tries to escort him out but he makes her way past her. HE holds her hand.

"I'm right here Hinata!" She smiles then squeases his hand tight(let's put it this way As this point the doctors are wondering which as more pain Hinata or NAruto)! After about , what seemed like forever to Hinata, 10 minutes she dilivered.

"Is this the father?" He looked at Naruto with a very chilled look.

"Yes.." Hinata weakly said.

"Well contragulations NAruto... it's a girl." Up to this point he hadn't really heard the baby cry, even though it was crying the entire time.

"You hear that Hinata?" Hinata shakes her head. She closer her eyes.

"Would you like to see her?"

"YEs would I!" NAruto is so excited to is practically dancing. The doctor give the baby to Hinata. Hinata looked at her baby and held her against her breast. The baby calms down as she hold it.

quick a/n i might use the word it instead of her so me and you don't get confused about which "Her" i am talking about. Ty... back to the F.F 

"Isn't she buetiful Naruto?"

"Yeh...!"

"Of all the people I thought would make the worst father... it turns out you are the worst father." Hinata and NAruto look at Neji standing in the corner.

"How long have you been here?"

"I was here since she started having contractions..."

"No way i saw you in the hallway with me!"

"Clone jute su..."

"GRRRR"

"Anyway why do you love him so much Hinata?"

"I...I..."

"She just does Neji..." They all turn to kakashi sensei.

"Hello."

" Kakashi senei!"

"Hello Naruto..."

"Hey kakashi sensei did you know i have a..."

"Yes and congradulations." Naruto smiles.

"But that's not why i am here."

"Huh then why are you here?"

"I am here to arrest you Neji."

"Me? For what?"

"For rape and attempted assinassion."

"Who hold on he didn't do anything I have been watching him."

"Oh no? Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I..." He holds up a rape kit.

"Sure.."

"Good this will only take a second." He sticks the rape test in her (censor). Hinata gasps as he moves it around.

"There we go." He holds to rape test with a little bit of semen on the tip.

"Doctor can you run down and have this semen's owner identified?"

"Sure." The doctor takes it and leaves.

"Now as he is doing that let's review the evidence. NAruto you remeber when Neji was walking down the street. He seemed calm and relax right?"

"Yes..."

"Also did you notice anything in his hand?"

"WEll now that you mention it... I remeber pieces of paper in his hand..."

"That partly right. He had parchment seals in his hand. I suspect he used them on Hinata as he raped her. That way should could forget his face and paralize her. Then didn't you relize that he knew exactly were to go to the cave and were to go to the hospitol. And he still seemed calm...Because that day, after he raped her, he made his way to the hospitol and then cought up with you."

"That's right but what are you saying?"

"Look at his arm." kakashi ripps Neji's left shirt arm off. Near his shoulder is a tatoo of a foxes head with 2 bones under it. Along with some other scares.

"YOu see these marks and scares? They are the sign of a secret cult. The obay ever cammand to the letter from their master. Would you like to know who that is?"

"Who is it senseii?"

"It's you Naruto. Well not you but the nine tailed fox." The doctor renters.

"Here you go."

"Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome" and the doctor leaves.

"This is enought to put you under arrest. See it is a 100 match to you Neji."

"Kakshi didn't you say also attempted murder?"

"I did..."

"Who did he try to kill?"

"Your daughter."

"My baby?" Hinata gaspes.

"What do you mean kakshi?"

"You see in order to make sure that nothing will interfear with the foxes return. The fox ordered the "Nine devines" to kill Hinata's newborn other wise the real Naruto would stall for time or wouldn't allow him to claim his body. For you see, the fox is very weak... He has little strenght. That is why he must cut you deals all the time. Anyway... Neji was the only one that could get close to the newborn enough to kill it. And so know you know."

"Yes but i still ahve a job to do!" Neji takes out a shariken. HE attemps to kill the baby and instead stabs the dumbstruck NAruto in the back. HE falls to the floor.

"Sorry "Master" but i can't have you getting in the way. Now..." He turns to Hinata. Her eyes are filled with fear. She feels like crying but can't.

"Neji please don't!"

"Sorry cusin but i have my orders. Now!" HE goes to kill it when he stopps half way.

Sorry but this chapter (to me) is long enough. I got my mojo baby... a/n: if you didn't get the ending go back and view Neji's lines but this time, act like he is care free. 


	13. Chapter 13: 2 peas in a pod

sorry about cutting you off but I didn't want to spoil the surprise( plus I think i put about 1400, words into it, which is more then any other chapter i think.)

chapter 13: 2 peas in a pod.

Neji tried to stab the baby when he stoped. He got about halfway before he stopped.

"Hinata!" Naruto slowly picked him self up and stabb NEji in the back. Hinata gaspes as NAruto forces the blade in further. Neji collapses on her as blood runs out of his mouth. A small smile appears on Neji's face.

"When I looked into your babies eyes... I saw yours. quick author note: the ... means he is throwing up blood." ... then when...I..I..I..." Hinata stood there parlized with frieght and fear at the same time.

"NAruto I think we should talk."

"Alright..." NAruto and kakshi walk outside the dorr. NAruto silently closes the door.

"Naruto you do relize I will have to take you underarrest until I can prove ur innocencent."

"Yeh I know...By the way how do you know about this cult?" he just stares at him. He puts handcuffs on him.

"WEll this is a fine way to spend my birthday...ay...ay"

"Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto mouth started twitching.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto what's the matter?" NAruto's canines (teeth) grew longer (like fangs).

"GGRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto's chakura started to surround him. It grew from an outline to sourrounding him. Kakashi ran back in and told Hinata to run. She jumped out the window with her baby. Kakashi runs back outside the door to see NAruto. But he was hairy and his hair (head) was gray. Hid teeth were long and his eyes were cold.

"Kakashi... I have to thank you for my revival."

"How so?"

"You trained this boy... well. He and you underestimated me. I grew stronger as his anger towards the people and himself grew. I feed off his chakura and anger. Then I made the deals with NAruto for his body so that I can grow stronger."

"Well I can't allow you to leave this room."

"I am not strong enough to kill you... but... don't worry I will be back." He makes a hand sign ans great winds filled the hallway. Then NAruto dissapeared.

later that day...

NAruto apears in a dark room with a bunch of candles lighting it. From the looks of it ... it looks like a cave only underground. NAruto walks down the halway and is jumped by 3 people with swords in their hand. He catches all 3 blades with his fingers.

"MASTER!" They down down before him.

"Master we have waited for your return. Please folow us." The Fox folows them as they continue down the hallway. They reach what looks to be a thrown room of a king. A bunch of men and women in blood red robes stand up from their tables and bow down.

"The master returns to us."

"He lives once again."

"Guide us master!" NAruto smiles. Along with the faces are a bloody face of Neji.

"So I see you are freed... master." NAruto walks to the throwne and turns around.

"You have waited many years for my return and for that I thank you all. Now the forst order of buessness is to get that girl... Hinata with her baby. BUT KEEP HER ALIVE. DO NOT HARM HER. AND KEEP THE BABY ALIVE AS WELL. GET HER AND THE BABY AT ALL COSTS. Now go!"

"Yes my lord, and welcome back!" They all say in unison. They jump and disapear. NAruto starts laguhing in his dark layer.

"It is good to be home...

At naruto's apartment.

Hinata runs in and locks the door. Then closes the window. She runs into Naruto's bed room and curls her self up in the cordor of the bed with her baby held tight. She stand there in fear of NAruto and of what see saw. The baby starts to cry. She releases her grip on the infant.

"What you want?" The baby continues to cry. _Oh i wish I knew what you wanted. Wait!_ She pulls down her shirt and holds the baby to her breast. The baby latches on to her nipple. sigh She starts humming a sweet melody to the baby. After a coupple minutes the baby releases it's grip. She holds the baby as it opens it's eyes and sees Hinata.

"Hello there." She pulls her shrt back up and holds the clam child. Just then the window breaks and Hinata holds her child tight. She looks at the window as 5-7 men dressed in red robes. They line up like bowling pins and the leader ownounces.

"Hinata by our master come with us."

"No keep away!"

"Come quietly and we won't have to harm you or your baby." She gasps and looks at her child. Then one of the men forces their way through the crowd and makes towards her. She closes her eyes tight and grips her baby. The man walks within 5 feet of her before stopping. He bends down on his knees.

"Hinata pleae come with us I promise we won't hurt you." She gasps as she stares at the man hidden in the red robe. The man stands up and flips back his hood. She stares at Neji as he smiles.

"Hinata please we don't want to hurt you." She just stares at him. She starts to cry.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No I am not. The fox is very caring to his folowers. He is a very good person."

"He is evil!"

"Evil is a matter of opinon. Good.. bad.. likes... dislikes... we all have a view on how we look at things." He starts to smile lovingly at his cousin. He strokes her hair.

"The fox is like a father to us. People think of him as evil but we do not. We all saw the good in him."

"Then why does he kill people?"

"He does it so there are no wars. He kills to make peace."

"Then why did he kill that village of women, children and men? Explain that!"

"It was a village of traitors we were looking for. They were plotting to kill us. He protected us to save us from a war. Please Hinata just come" Hinata wips away her tears. She gets up with her baby and looks at it. She walks towards them and leaves with them.

What will happen? Who will get hurt? When will the maddness end? Why am I asking you this? Chapter 13 done.


	14. Chapter 14: A thory rose

Ok just to recap... Hinata had her baby, The fox completely takes over NAruto... He is the lord of the cult. and that's all.

CHAPTER 14: A thorny rose.

Hinata and the cult members reach the throne room of The fox. As she walks through the door, she notices the paintings on the wall and all the lit candles. They reach the bed of the throne. The cult members kneel.

"My lord we have brought her as commanded." She tries to see him but all she can see is the back of a chair.

"Is she hurt?"

"No my lord. She came of her own will."

"Excellent! Well done. Now leave."

"But my lord..."

"I said leave."

"AS you wish my lord." They stand up and walk out. They close the dorr behind them. She turns to the sound of the slamming door. Then turns back around to see Naruto is not there. She look right then left.

"I'm rgiht behind you." She turns around to see the new NAruto.

"WEll what do you think?" She look at NAruto's long silver hair that seems to shine in the flikering light. She looks at his cold dark black eyes and gets scared (slightly). She looks at all the hair he has. All over his chest, arms legs. When he smiled she loticed his fangs. He hugs her and backs up.

"So how is the baby?"

"Oh she is.." She looks at her sleep. "Fine."

"That is good..." She can't help but stare at his fangs.

"Oh how rude of me..." He picks up a tray with all sorts of food on it. but the plate it'self seems to be made of gold.

"would you like any?" She shakes her head.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you have your men rape me? It hurt, it hurt so much." She starts to cry. He wips away her tears as they fall.

"I needed to test you. I needed to see if you stay loyal to Naruto. I never knew it hurt you so much. I am sorry for doing that to you."

"Do you love me? Or is it ANruto's fellings?" The fox was surprised at her question.

"At first I didn't think of you as much just a pawn but as I looked through NAruto's eyes I saw ur inner buety. Come let me show you were you will be sleeping." They started walking down the dar tunnel. _Neji was right he is very nice. _

"Of course I am." She looked at him.

"Did you j...just read m...my.."

"Your mind? Yes I did."

"How did you.."

"It's a power of mine. I have powers no one has ever seen. Such as revival from death."

"Did you revive Neji?"

"No... he was alive when we got him out of the hospitol." They continue waling down the dark coridor. He Then suddenly stops.

"I smell something... It seems... fermilar." Kakashi puts a blade up to NAruto's neck.

"No please don't! He is nice!" Kakashi looks at her.

" Do you know who this is? The is the nine tail fox. He kill hundreds of people."

"To save hundrds of ninja." The knife cut into NAruto's nack, causing hid neck to start bleeding.

"No adon't hurt him! Please stop!"

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive. Hinata I don't ahve another choice!"

" YES YOU DO! YOU CAN LEAVE!" She pulls put her blade and points it at Kakashi.

"Now leave him or i'll kill you!"

"Hinata your room is right next to you. Put the baby inside. She does as commanded.

"What have you done to her? Release her from the spell!"

"Spell? I don't have her under a spell. She is doing this of her own free choice."

"Liar, she would never go evil! So stop lying." He smiles.

"I am not lying... I know you are thinking of killing me so just do it..."

"Fox don't die please. If you die Naruto dies!"

"Look I understand if you don't want to see /naruto die but.."\

"That's not all all. He explained everything to me..."

"What lies did you tell her?"

"None I told her wht she needed to hear. That you woun't"

"Keep quiet. Look Hinata these people are evil... don't be trcked into falling into their hand. "

"No it was not a lie to me your evil! Your about to cut your own aprentace's neck! How evil does that look?"

"I am trying to stop innoent people from being killed."

"Well your about to kill one. It's your choice alone Hinata... to save me or... watch me die... Which do you choose?"

"Look Hinata I am going to do it even if you attack me."

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" He pushes the blade in deeper.

"Go ahead I would welcome for this to be my time."

"Any last words?"

"Yes... Hinata remember what I told you." Kakashi slides the knife accros his neck. Blood gushes out and the terrified Hinata runs over to him and puts one hand over his crouch and the other over this eyes. Tears fall on the blood stained robe. She continues to cry when she hears.

"Ok that is enough let her out." All of a sudden she is back in the corrador with the fox and 2 other cult members.

"Congradulations you pass." Hinata looked at the fox And ran over to him. She cried in his shirt. He stroked her hair. She raised her hand and slapped him... hard.

"Don't you ever do that again. I was so scared. Please promise me you won't do anything like this again?"

"Of course. Anyway here is your room." The door opens and it looks more like a cruise liners most deluxe suite then a room. Hinata stands there gasping and dumbstuck.

"I take it that you like it?"

"Yes!" She hugs him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now rest..."

"ok. But I don't have any cloths other then these."

"Check the dresser." She walks over to the small dresser.

"Is this it? Everything I have is in here?"

"Yes." _this can't be everything._ She goes to open it and can't.

"It won't open."

"Press the button or push it." She pushes it and the doors slowly swing open. Then 3 draws slide out (at different lenghts).

"Thank you Naruto I mean fox."

Chapter 14 done. I am sorry there is nothing but talk here but I wanted to intro. to the foxes attitude.


	15. Chapter 15:Must be done

hello again. I haven't seen a message from lady zoro yet... anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 15: What must be done... must be done.

The fox walks back to his bed and sleeps, as so does Hinata.

2 hours past.

The baby start crying. Hinata wakes up and holds the baby. She starts singing to the baby. Just then kakashi sensei jumps down off off one of the statues.

"Hinata we need to get you out of here. You don't belong here." He runs over to the door and opens it. He scans down each side of the hall.

"It's safe let's go." He waves for her to come. She stands there and continues feed the baby.

"Come on Hinata."

"No I am staying loyal to the fox. You can turn off the simulation now!"

"Simulation? Hinata what are you talking about? Look whatever it is we have to get you out of there." She turns her head no.

"Come on Hinata don't make this difficult."

"No I am not."

"Well the others are waiting for us we have to go."

"Others what others?"

"Your friends and family. You have been missing for a week!" _first off I know that is a lie. I just got here yesterday. Second he doesn't even look like him._

"Look I am not falling for this and I am going back to bed. Leave or I will wake everyone up." Kakashi leaves.

"Stupid simulations..." She falls back to sleep.

later that day

"Hey wake up I have some good news." She wips her eyes. She looks back at the figure to see the fox.

"Now that your awake I can tell you the good news. WE caught Kakashi."

"What do you... Oh you mean the one I beat last night in that simulation. Yeh I know." She goes to lay back down when he puts his arm on her back.

"What are you talking about? What simulution?"

"The one last night."

"There wasn't one last night."

"Yes there was kakashi was there."

"Then that was really him because we didn't have another simulation until later today. Wops sorry I wasn't suposed to tell you that."

"How long have I been in here?"

"About a week I would say. You mostly slepted and feed the baby. "

"Can I see Kakashi?"

"Umm what for? Anything special?" The fox looks at her.

"No just to talk to him."

"Ok folow me..." He gets up and leads Hinata to the cell.

"Ok guards leave me and Kakashi alone."

"Yes mame." They guards nod and leave.

"You too fox." The fox come closer.

"But Hinata I..."

"Please?" He gives Kakashi an evil glare and leaves. She walks up to closer to the cell. She tries to touch but and barror stops her.

"Don't try to come in there is a barrior."

"Why did you come to me?"

"Your parents were worried. They told me to find you."

"I want you to give them a message."

"I can't get out did you forget that? I can;t..."

"I'll get you out. Just promise me you won't come back."

"you know your parents won't..."

"I said promise me you won't come back." He nods.

"Good. Now get ready. At 8:00 I will come back in and lead you out."

"You do relize you could be killed for this right?"

"They won't. They might beat me but not kill me."

later that night around 8:00

The guards are stand near the door way to the prison.

"Mame? What are you doing up so late?"

"I need to check on Kakashi."

"He is inside. But he is fine."

"Thank you for informing me but I need to see him."

"Yes mame." They turn and unlock the door. She gets about halfway in and turns back around. She puts a hand on each of their shoulder.

"Huh?" They turn around.

"You have done well guarding this prison." They smile and turn around.

"Thank you mame." She takes her hand off their should and smashes their head together. They tumble to the ground. She takes off the keys and the disable barrior parchment from one of them. She runs to the prison and to the Kakashi. The uses the parchment on the barrior and it disabled. She opened the cell.

"Come on we don't have much time! hurry." He runs with her to the entrance and he leaves. She shut the seal behind him.

"Your two go after him!" She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"As for you... you will be beat for this." They start throwing her into walls and punching her. They kick her. They call her "Bitch" and draw marks on her. They rip her clothing. And while all this she crys.

"What is going on here?" All the men stop what they are doing and kneel.

"My lord we were..." Before he can continue, the fox notices Hinata in the center beaten and crying.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He points at Hinata.

"My lord she freed the prisoner and we were.."

"Bring her to me."

"But my lord.."

"I SAID BRING HER TO ME!"

"Yes my lord."

What will happen to her? What does the fox have in store? Once again why am I asking you? You don't know these things right? Oh well chapter 15 done?


	16. Chapter 16: Fox's punishment

Last chapter was long... to me. Anyway. Here is chapter 16.

Chapter 16: The foxes pounishment

He picks her up. He examines her body. Cuts, bruises, blood, her clothing ripped, just about everything was wrong with her.

"So which one of you ordered this?"

"No one me.."

"Who?" A long silence fell over everyone.

"I did my lord. I thought it was only aproprate after she.."

"You thought wrong. With her like this who will nurcher the baby? The baby will get sickness or mental retardation later in life if it doesn't have breast milk. Did you think of that? The child... MY child will get that because of you." He starts to tear.

"I am sorry my lord..." They bow their heads in shame.

"Everone will leave but the capten. Go now..."

"But my lord..."

"I SAID GO!" He gave then a death glare. They quickly scrambled back to their rooms like mice.

"Yes my lord!" They yelled as they did.

"Capton. For long you have had my trust of the men. And long have you stood loyal to me." He knew were this is going.

"That is why I won't make your punishment servere." He sighs in relief.

"But you will be punished as a hertic even thought you are not one. You will wear the "Mark of Disgrace" on you for the rest of your life. And you title of capton... i will leave. But heed my words even if this women has done somthing wrong YOU do not thuch her got it? I will decide what to do.. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord..."

"Good now go back to your chambers and wait until I get situated. Then I will page you and you will be discrased."

"As you wish... my lord." He gets up and heads down the hallway.

"Now as for you." He puts a hand on her and she gaspes and crys.

"You hae enough punishment. I am not sure about your condition but I will help you. Can you breast feed?"

"Yes." She crys out.

"Good." He puts her down on the floor.

"Now hold still." He put a hand on her chest and makes a hand sign. A wave of chakura surrounds her. All her wounds begin to close, all her bruises start to dissapear. Her leg (which was broken along with her ribs) are starting to grow and be put back in place. Any internal injuries heal. Onc she is healed. He takes his hane off her.

"There now try to stand." She opens her eyes and gaspes. She pants as she trys to recover emosionally. She looks at herself. She sees her cloths are ripped but her wounds and pains are gone. She stands up.

"I ahve healed you physically but not metally. How do you feel?" She still trys to recover her emotions.

"I am guessing not well. Liston i now your in pain right now about this but can you still produce breast milk?" Hinata, still shaken up, replys

"I g...g..uess w...we..we. wll f..f..find o..o..out w..wo...won't ... we?" (by the way if you didn't know what she just said here it is " I guess we will find out won't we) She starts to walk to her room.

"I am not sure if your in the mood to talk but... I need to ask why did you let kakashi go?" She looks at him.

"I..i..i...He had... a message... for me... from... my parents.. and I... wanted him... to reply ...back."

"I see. anyway try to rest. Don't forget me and the baby, we both need you." She tries to smile but some how can't. She climbs into bed like a sloth (that just means very slowly) and the fox tucked her in... She feel alseep almost intantly. He smiled and kissed her forhead. He checked on the baby. She was fine. Then left.

Sorry guys that I made this chapter short I am just very depressed... (if you couldn't tell from the chapter) so i am not sure if it was good or not (ut I like to assume my work is good) Oh and just a reminder. If you skimmed ch.1... A recent... message told me if they were still 12. No they are not. PLease remember 9 months for the baby and don't forget she was 13 when she got pregnet (it is just common knolage that a women begins her periods at this time!) So no more of those... TY!


	17. Chapter 17:What exactly is fair

Sorry for last chapter guys I try to make a chapter per day. So that way I can post one each day... Plus lady zoro come back! Also here is a reminder. This is later in the day! About 6 hours later.

CHAPTER 17: What exactly is "Fair" punishment?

The fox walks back to his chambers and told his guards to get the comander. They ran off and he went to his throne. The guards enter with the comander in handcuffs. They throw him on the floor. The fox picks up a phone that in next to his throne. He presses a button.

"Attention all members, gather in the lounge. This is mandatory!" He hands it up. A small echo can still be heard. As it fades out clan membrs can be seen walking down the hall. Once they reach the chamber they split up and bow down. Once everyone is there a clan member speaks.

"Everone is here my lord."

"Good. Now earlier today there was a beating of my mate. The comander is taking the responibility for this action. This will not be tolerated again." He gives a signal and two hidden doors open open up. Two men walk out carring a staff. The end of the staff is bright red. They walk up the the comander and takes off his shirt. They press the ends of theor staffs in the sides of his ribs and again in the arm (upper). After he has been marked They write signeals on him and chant. The signs (on him) worm their way to his marks and seem to be absorbed into them. Screams of pain from him can be heard throught the halls (He has always been screaming.) Hinata ruhes in,

"What's going on?" She gasps as she sees some steam rise from him along with him cating his breath.

"What's going on with him?" The fox looks at her.

"What are you doing out of bed? Please men escort her back to her chambers." They gather around her.

"No wait please tell me what happened?" One man grabs her. She starts to struggle.

"Please tell me!"

"Please lord. Allow me. I'll explain to her." He stares at him and then her.

"So be it. LEt her go. The comander will do good." They let her go. The comander bows.

"Thank you my lord." He stand up and pats her on the back. They walk down the hallway.

"So what happened to you?"

"I am the one who ordered the beating of you and my lord didn't take it that well. He ordered I would be scarred."

"But he healed me."

"Still... He is the boss. We would folow him to hell and back if he ordered us. Plus I rushed in my disition to punish you. I should have told him first."

"Still.. I am fine now."

"Can you nurchure your child?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean can you produce breast milk. The boss says that the stress could make you stop producing milk." She blushes lightly.

"I still can. I just did an hour ago."

"That is good. I would hate for him to find out if you didn't."

"But are you sure your punishment was fair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he also rush to decide your punishment?"

"In a way... yes. But I know that the punishment for a serous crime against our code, that that was nothing. It could be a even more server beating then what yopu got or even being shot by him. "

"OH.."

"So it is like i am being let off easy." They arrive at her room.

"Here you go mame."

"Thank you comander."

"It is the least I can do." She enters and closes the door behind her. The comander walks back down the hall. When he enters the hall again he is confronted by the fox.

"Did she get there?"

"Yes me lord."

"Good...good. Now comander... put that thought out of your head."

"What thought my lord?"

"The one you were thinking. The one that you like Hinata."

"Your girlfriend is very buetiful my lord."

"Why do you think I love her?"

"Of course my lord." All the members start mumbling and talking. The fox walks back up to his throne.

"Order!" Everyone falls silent imediatly. Just then a women in a red robe runs through the door.

"Who is this and why are you late?"

"Ummm I am a new member my lord and I didn't hear your anouncement ealier."

"First off welcome. Second if you did hear it how did you know?"

"I... heard it from the comander as he walked down the hall." The comander looks back.

"Is this true comander?"

"Ummm.." The women bites her bottom lip.

"Yes it is my lord. I didn't reconize her a t first but yes she did ask me if anything was going on today."

"Very well... sit. For the rest of you! As you know this clan hasn't made it's attack yet. But it will! Few villages remain that make our chance of peace come!" The men stand and cheer.

"All hail the fox!" They say once and sit back down.

"tommarrow we attack one in the dead of night! So arm yourselves my brothers and sisters! The days of the fox's empire are at hand and peace shalt riegn!" the men stand and roar with a cheer that shook the stars themselves that night.

"Everyone but the new member may leave. May you strike fierce, noble and shift!" All of them ,rallied up, headed back to their rooms.

"New member walk with me." The member walks over.

"So your new ehh?"

"Umm yes (a little girly)... I mean er umm **yes sir**."

"Hahaha. So tell me your name."

"It's ur emm... iSatogi ( lowered so you know it is an i).

"WEll Isatogi, welcome to our cult. "

"So what do I do?"

"You obay me. And your first order is to take off that hood." He reaches for it but she catches it.

"Your can't see my face it's err cursed. If anyone looks at it they errm die." The fox start smiling and snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. So shall I show you to your room?"

"Yes please." They start walking down the hall.

"So were did you come from?"

"I errum came from errum." The fox starts cracking up.

"What are you smiling at?" He puts his hand over his mouth.

"Nothing please continue."

"Ok... um errr..."

"Come on... Don't you know were you came?" (... means sniker fromt he fox)

"Yes I do I came from... What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Oh never mind. We are at your door. So go in." She steps in. it is the same thing as Hinata's room. She notices that the bed looks like it has been recently slept in.

"Do I have a roomate?"

"Nope just you."

"Then why is the bed unmade?"

"Because you slept in it... Hinata." She takes off her hood.

"How did you..." He taps his index finger on his head.

"Oh...Why didn't you just say it was me before?"

"I wanted to play around with you."

"You jerk" She tries to hit hard but just hits softly. The fox starts cracking up.

OK you read it you can't unread it (thought you can forget it). Chapter 17 done.


	18. Chapter 18:can anything be what it used2

ok now that chapter 17 is done, we can move on to 18. A big surprise in this (well not that big)... oh well read to find out.

chapter 18: Is anything like it used to be?

After a week and a half of being cranky, Hinata finally started getting the mothering thing down. She started turning back to her old self. The old shy, blushing Hinata.

"Come on wake up Hinata. Come on wake up." She moans a little.

"I think you need a little vaction. Because you look tired." He laughs a little.

"Oh hey fox."

"Hey liston I made an anounsment to let you go for a day with Naruto. The real NAruto."

"Really I get to see him again?" Hinata woke up then. She got very excited.

"But there is a problem..."

"What?"

"Well... I can switch back to NAruto's form but then NAruto would be tired because it takes alot of chakra to do it. On the other hand I can give this body to NAruto but he doesn't know how to work it's powers. You seem to have a close relationship with him. What would he like?"

"Ummmm I think he would like hod old form."

"Ok. Oh and by the way... one of them will monotor you so that you are protected from kakashi or any ninja that might stop you or arrest you."

"Ok thank you." The fox smiles

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." _Are you ready Naruto? _

_"Yeh i am. Believe it!" _

_"_Good." The fox makes and coupple hand signals and A heartbeat like pulses can be heard. The fangs shrink, The hair get shorter and blonder. The nails get shorter along with a small tail (recently grew in.) got shorter.After a coupple minutes Naruto apears.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hello NAruto." She blushes a little when she notices what looks like a bump in the pants.

"After allt his time you still blush?"

"No it's just that..." She points to his pants. He looks down. Then puts his hand over the bump.

"Oh man! I guess I got excited! Dang it... Ummmm...Umm. I swear I didn't have a dirty thought I swear!"

"Hehehe. It's ok.." The words didn't seem to have an effect because the kept trying to hide it.

"Naruto...NAruto!... NARUTO" The last one caught his attention.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Can you hug me?"

"But my..."

"It's ok it's not like... i've felt it before."

"I guess.. that's true." HE walks over to her and starts to hug her. Just as they were getting confortable...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" THey both look over at the baby.

"SO I guess that's..."

"Yep. Our baby."She smiles. She starts to walk in then stops in the doorway.

"Aren't you comeing?" He looks at her.

"Yeh of course!" He starts to run in and trips over the small entrance step. Hinata turns around to a loud THUMP. She giggles and goes to the baby. _That's NAruto alright._

She walks over to the baby and picks her up. She smells the diaper.

"Hinata wait up.'' She hears behind her. She looks at the crawling NAruto. She then looks back at the crying baby. She lowers her shirt so that the baby can suck on her breast. Naruto starts to blush red.

"Hehehahaha." Hinata giggles.

"Don't tell me after all this time YOU'RE still red aftrer seeing my breast NAruto..." She says this in a teasing voice. After the baby was doen a knock on the door came. NAruto opened it and Hinata put her breast back in her shirt.

"Hello Naruto."

"Neji!" Naruto jumps into a potision to attack.

"Relax Naruto. Relax. I am here to take care of your baby."

"You aren't going any were near her!"

"NAruto."

"What Hinata?"

"Let him in."

"But he..."

"It's hard to explain but he can be trusted." Naruto growls slightly. He grabs his shirt.

"Liston you don't like me and I SURE AS HELL don't like you but Hinata does so.." He lets him go.

"She is in the next room."

"Thank you."

Sorry guys chapter ends here. Chapter 18 done...


	19. Chapter 19: A night out?

Chapter 19

I am so sorry this has been a long school year so far and paperwork and turn papers i have been busy but enough about me, i finally found the time to write this.

A walk out on the town?

"Are you sure you can trust him Hinata?"

"Yes. Now come on let's get going."

"Going where?"

(fades out as they walk out the door. Lights on as Neji is walking down the hall with the baby. A shaded figure, a moinion, aproches him.)

"You know your orders right?"

"Right to make it look like a kidnapping. Kakashi will be blamed and hinata will completely side with us."

(The minion pulls out a blade and cuts the baby's arm slightly. Blood falls to the ground as the infant cries.)

"Well this should be enough to think kakashi tried to take it."

"Stop calling it it."

"Why? It isn't anything worth while."

"Master gave us very detailed orders to take care of the baby."

"I will."

"If you don't everything the master has done so far with Hinata was all for nothing."

"Alright! Alright i get it!"

"Just remember, if u screw this up.."

"I won't."

(fade out as they start wrecking the rooms. Fade in as you see Naruto and Hinata walk in the door of the cave.)

"Yeh i have a good time..."

"What you had a good.."

(They both stand there as minions and cave lies at their feet. Blood is scattered on the walls in the rooms. One person is moving. It is Neji.)

"Neji!" they both say.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto demanded as he kneeled down.

"Kasashi." He said weakly. "He tried to kill the baby. He brought friends. They took him. He tried hard. We failed. I failed. All this time i thought you were the failure Naruto but I was."

"This is all my fault." Hinata said as she started to cry.

"What.. What do you mean Hinata?"

"If I didn't want to see you so bad i would never had made fox let you see me. He would have staied here and been able to fend off Kakashi! But this is.."

"No it's not! You didn't know. He could have done this anytime! But for kakashi to go to such lenghts!"

"Naruto. We need the fox back to perminatly protect Hinata and find your baby."

"Right. I'm sorry this day turned out so bad. Maybe when the fox takes over he can let us see each other again."

(Hinata runs up to hug Naruto. He smiles and hugs her back. They stand there for a few seconds before Naruto changes back into the fox.)

"I'm sorry Hinata. I never thought this would happen."

"It's ok fox you were just tring to be nice."

"Well first things first is to heal my minions. Why don't you go wait in whatever is left in your room. I'll clean up here."

"Right."

(She walks over to her door and goes in.)

"Everything as planned. Now get up all of you!"

(At that moment all the bodies on the floor came to life and went over to the fox.)

"Now all of you clean up and make sure you don't miss a spot. We shall attack tomarrow!"

"Huzza! Three chears for the fox! Hip hip huray! hip hip HURRAY! HIP HIP HURRAY!"

"Now then after you are all done meet in the great hall for battle instructions."

(the sound of scattered Huras could be heard. As everyone starts to clean up Fox walks over to Hinata's door and walks inside. Once inside:)

"What's going on out there i heard alot of men chearing."

"It turns out most of them managed to hide even though their orders were to protect the baby. They are taking care of the injured and dead. But enough of that, are you alright?"

"Yeh i'm fine."

"Good."

sigh

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Kakashi will pay for this. i have planned to go into my true form and take my men to the tower for a final battle with kakashi. He HAS to pay for this!"

"Yes." Small tears form in Hinata's eye's.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that well why must we fight?"

"To protect you! To protect the way we stand for!"

"But it's just.."

"Look if we don't act soon kakashi for all we know has killed him. I will not stand for this! Please help me by standing by my side Hinata."

" I..I.."

Oh no! It is the end of the chapter oh well...


	20. Chapter 20:The end of the begining

Chapter 20: the end of the begining.

Dawn 6:00 that night Great Hall

(Camra fades in on the fox in his true form. He is at a podium growling into the microphone. The words are hard to heard but thbey are heard)

"Tonight, we feast but tomarrow will be a great day for us all! From every stage, from every hope, we finally take regenge on those who swart to inprison me."

"Hail the fox!" The crowd chanted.

"Tomarrow will be the day of days, were we the mighty take up our blades and suriken and cast down the opressors!"

"All hail the fox!" The crowd chanted.

"Hinata has finally joined with us and our plan is green. Tomarrow will be ferce for all! But we shall be victorious! because YOU.. HAVE... ME!

"HAIL!"

(they all resume eating when a messanger apears)

"Yes Neji?"

"My opoligies fox but Hinata wants to see you."

"Very well. Tell her I will speak to her momentarally."

"Very good."

(He dissapears to tell Hinata)

"Your attension for a second more!"

(everyone stops what they are doing and looks at him.)

"I will not be leading the battle, nor will any of you. Neji and Hinata will lead us to a great victory!"

(silence and a few mumbles)

"What is the meaning of this? No chears?"

(One man stood up)

"Well mi lord, I think I speak on behalf of everyone why must that girl lead us?"

"Because my dear minion, she knows me and to truly get her on my side i need to let her know i can trust her."

"But mi lord, hear me why do we need her? Why is she so nessisary?"

"Two reasons one i must share my body with the one called Naruto who will not allow me to touch her. And second who do you think is paying for everything?!"

"Quite true mi lord. (he raises his glass) A toast to our lord. He is very smart for everything he has done up till now!"

"HAZZA!" the crowd roared.

(The camra moves behind Naruto were Hinata was overhearing everything. Her face is shocked and can't seem to move.)

"Well well well. I think you heard something you shouldn't have."

(She slowly turns her head to see Neji standing there.)

"I..I.."

"Save it. Now I think your in troubble Hinata.."

(As the final Hazzas ended and the fox raised his glass to salute them, Hinata was tossed across the stage were the podium was.

"What is the meaning of this! Who dares touch her."

(He turns around to see Neji)

"Forgive me mi lord but I found her hearing your conversation."

(Fox growling)

"Is this true Hinata?"

"I..I.."

(Studdering she couldn't make out what to say.)

"If what you say is truw Neji, then she knows too much. Hinata. (she looks at him with tears in her eyes. He pouces on her putting his teeth to her neck. Though can't bite.)

"Come on fox kill her!"

"Yeh kill the little bitch!"

(the fox stopped tring to bite Hinata and got off of her.)

"Put her in her room until i decide what to do with her. But do not harm one hair on her head!"

"Understood."

(They said as they carried her lifeless body.)

"Nothing has changed! We still attack tomarrow!"

"HAZZA!"

"Neji, make sure she isn't harmed. I know those men, they would kill her if i didn't ask them not to."

"Right away."

(He dissapears. Camra fades out on the fox. Fade in 2 men roughly handling Hinata back to her room.)

"So what do you think he will do with her?"

"Not sure. You never know his punishment with him."

"Think he would give her to us to _play with_?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask him." They both laughing.

"Well here is her room. (they throw her in) Look at her she is not even moving."

(they both look at each other)

"Maybe we should get first dibbs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's do her here and get her first I mean look at her she is not moving."

"But the boss said.."

"The boss said to not harm one hair off her head. We won't."

"Oh sneaky sneaky! Ok let's do it!"

(They move close to her as Neji apears.)

"Weren't you two suposed to be going somewere?"

"Right to that thing yeh we'll be going.(fake laughing as they left)"

(Neji looks at Hinata who still hasn't moved since being thrown in. He is about to leave when...)

Man.. Just when things were about to get good huh? Oh well stay tuned for the next chapter! I have the next 5 chapters done by the way. As soon as reviews for this one come out i will release another. Then another.

by the way sarting today ( 12-21-06) It has been exactly 2 years and 8 days since i joined fanfiction) YAY:)


	21. Chapter 21 If only life

Chapter 21: if only life were better suited for the living...

(yeh crapped title...) Oh and I am on a cruise so I can't submit anymore documents.

"Neji wait." Hinata said.

(he walked over to her)

"What is he going to do with me?"

"Not sure. But I can promise you it will be bad."

"Why though? I mean all this time I though he was good. And YOU of all people were in on it."

"I didn't like the idea but I did convince him you were important."

"So why are you telling me this."

"Because your my cusin and i love you like one. I have to protect you I know but father was killed."

(Hinata looked up shocked.)

"What do you mean killed?"

"The fox. When I swore loyalty to him to keep our family and you out of harms why he told me he needed blood to seal the contract. And so he had father killed. It wan't easy but he got it done."

(Hinata could barly believe what she was hearing.)

"Look get some sleep the fox is evil but i said that point of view of good and evil are a view I still do believe. He keeps his word."

(just then the fox in Naruto-Fox form walks in.)

"Having a nice chat arn't we Neji?"

"No I was just..."

"Save it. I need to talk with her alone. Wait outside."

"But I.."

"Youre lucky.. I didn't have you KILLED! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

(Hinata shivered a little not because she was cold but because she was scared of him now.)

"I am surprised Hinata. I kind of liked you. Not the part of me that NAruto controls but part of me. But then you have to hear what my big plan was. Too bad."

(He places his hand over her face. She starts to cry fearing the worst. She closes her eyes tight.)

"Hm. (He lets go.) Well i have some respect for you. Therefore I will let you decide between three punishments for you. One: You fight in the very front of the battle tomarrow. Two: I kill you right here right now. Or Three: i will have you locked in huuyga Manor and there you will spend the rest of your days with Neji. So which is it?"

"Can I ask a favor of you before i decide?"

"Depends... What kind of favor?"

"Since I know now everything you told he was a lie, were is the baby?"

"Neji has been taking care of him. He is safe. Oh and i bet your dieing to ask if I will let you see him and if you choose number three can you be with him. I'll just give you the answer for all those questions.. No. If you choose to live out the rest of your days, then the infant will be killed. If you choose to fight for me tomarrow or i kill you now, then the infant shall live and become my own son. So which is it?"

"Before I decide can I see Neji.. alone?"

(The fox just smiles.)

"Oh i'm sorry but he was... a loose end.(Hinata's eyes light up.) We just couldn't let that go. As soon as he walked out of here he was killed. (Hinata's eyes water and roll down her cheeks.)"

"But why? He didn't do anything! How could you do that to your own man?"

"He was a loose end. So would you like to join him now or tomarrow?"

"Tomarrow. I will fight for you."

"Good choice. Now I have to go to draw up the battle plans."

(The fox leaves and leaves Hinata crying on her bed. Her wailing sob for her cusin and the fox's betrayal echoed the halls. The camra fades out as the echoed sobs go unamswered.)

sorry for this short chapter. Oh well.. on to the next: chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22 The day of days

Chapter 22: The day of days

(Camra fades in at the gate outside of town, the small army of the fox's stands ready and armed.)

"Today we fight to reclaim this territory taken from me so long ago. Hinata will be leading the charge. Now! PICK UP UR BLADES! Our goal is near! OUR TARGET IS IN SIGHT! NOW GRAB IT! GRABT IT! GRAB IT!"

(the army charges at the gate. They jump over it to meet arrows and shuriken.) Men were fighting left and right around her. She swong at some and kill 1 person during the whole fight. Many died on each side. The fox's army was strong wiht strong focus but few. Kakashi's side had many well trained but lacked focus. Hinata stood there shivering with blood on her face and hands.

"So you managed to survive? Well good. Now I can kill you my self!

(He raises his claws as he speaks then slashes them down to go an inch to her face when she says:)

"NARUTO!"

"What is going on?!" (He tries again and again to slash her but to no prevail.) Well if NAruto won't let me kill you then i'll tke NAruto out of me." (The fox glows red with chakra as a light apears. After the light fades an unconcious NAruto is seen laying on the ground next to the fox.) "Now that he is out of me, (He looks back at Hinata) TIME TO KILL YOU! (He swipes his claw down, Hinata screams, His claw is stopped by Naruto.)

"Hey you stinkin fox get off her!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata screams ecitedly.

"Move Hinata I can't hold this guy much longer!"

(She moves out of the way. then he lets go of his claws to have it clash into the pavement and break it.)

"So kid you want to be hokage. You want to be the best huh? Well how about this. Defeat me and then you can become the best, because not even all the hokages could beat me! So if you do then your better then any of them!"

"I'll fight you on one condition, if you leave Hinata alone after you kill me."

"Oh I see give your life for hers huh?( a long silence) Fine it is a deal. After your dead i'll leave her alone."

"Naruto you can beat him I know you can!" Hinata yelled.

"No I can't. When I was watching all this unfold relized something, I can work hard and even ochieve hokage but if I do then what? What will I do? Brag? I reliezed something Hinata, that I have to find another goal. And I have. To love and protect you. That is something that can NEVER GROW BORING, CAN NEVER WEAR OUT! THAT WILL NEVER GET DULL! But most of all, it proves that i love you."

"Naruto..."

"Aww how sweet... Can we get this on already?"

"Right."

"No please Naruto you don't have to fight him to save me. I would gladly die for you!"

(Naruto turned around and walks over to Hinata)

"Don't EVER say anything like that again!"

"But I..."

'No 'buts.' I would die for my dream. My dream to make you live, so you can be happy. So.."

(Blood slashes in her face from Naruto's stomach. Hinata starts crying bloody tears.)

"This was boring. Glad I got him out of me."

(He receades his paw so Naruto's lifeless body hits the floor ,to Hinata, was earthshattering. She starts crying and bends down to him. She looks at his face a small movment.)

"Naruto please don't die. Please. Please don't die Naruto. Naruto.. Naruto... NARUTO... NARUTO!..."

"Hin..ata"Said a weak Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"List..on..to...me...Hin..a..ta.. you... have... to...attack..his..fifth..tail...it..is..his..weak..point.

(The fox turns to stop him from saying more but kakashi stops him.)

"Sorry I was taking care of his minions."

"Naruto, Hinata are you all.."

(He turns to see Naruto's stomach almost completely gone. A small smile comes over Naruto's face.)

"About...damn time"

"Naruto you hang in there. Don't die on me ok?"

"No..problem."

"Good Hinata take care of Naruto make sure he doesn't die. Confort him. Got it?"

(The fox jumps off of kakashi's blade.)

"Yes."

(She looks back down at him and smiles)

"Hin..a.ta.. tell...ka..kashi."

"Right. KAKASHI! AIM FOR HIS FIFTH TAIL! IT"S HIS WEAK POINT!"

"Thanks, will do!"

"Hey..Hin..ata."

"Yes Naruto?"

"How..bad..does..it..look?"

"Doesn't look bad at all Naruto."

"Li..ar.(Her eyes fill up with more tears. She despritly wants to cry but just can't find the courage to cry.) I'm..screwed..right?'"

"Yeh..Pretty much.."

(She chokes up as she says this.)

"It's..o..k..to..cry..Hin..ata."

(She closes her eyes as if she wants this to be a bad dream. Just then Naruto starts throwing up blood and chokes a little. She quickly helps him talk again.)

"Dang.. I..never..tho..ught.. I'd..be..like this."

(Her tear can no longer contain themselves and start pouring onto Naruto's bloody shirt. His hand slowly and weakly wips off the tears. She is surprised that he can even move let alone live with so much blood gone.)

"That's true. How can he still be liveing..unless he is being kept alive by the parts of the fox inside of him!" thought kakashi. "Quick! Kill Naruto!"

"No!!! Never!"

"Look the parts of the fox are still inside. If we kill Naruto we kill the fox!"

"Wrong Kakashi."

"What?"

"The only reason that kid is being kept alive is because my chakra is still in him. He still has some healing power."

"I see."

"Evenually it will run out and he will die on the spot. But for now he still has alot. But how much? Who knows?"

"Well then I should take him to the hospital!"Hinata shouted.

"So fox why did you tell me this?"

"So it is me vs. You and you wouldn't be distracted."

"I see. So shall we continue?"

"Yes but to make sure you do not worry i will give him some chakra to make sure he survives the journey."

"This seems to kind for you fox.."

"Well if you want i'll take it back and mayb Naruto will die."

"No leave it. This battle is between you and me. So let's go.

"And so ends another chapter. Oh well... By the way I am not good at fight scenes so instead of chapter 23 being a fight scene i am going to make it a refrance to the fight scene. "


	23. Chapter 23 When is it ok?

Chapter 24: When is it ok?

(camra fades in to Kakshi into 30 minutes into the battle. He is getting tired and is sweating fercely. They both land on the ground, Kakashi in a battle postion and the fox staring at Kakashi.)

"So why did you use them?"

"Because I could. Hinata's love for Naruto was her own fault for having him killed, not mine. He stopped and turned his back right as the battle began."

"That's still no excuse for almost killing him."

"Your right... Maybe I should tell you why. I killed him because I like killing. Plus it's love for someone or something that leads to your death."

"I see. So maybe I should show you what loving something is!"

"Finally."

(The battle resumes and Kakashi is able to hold back the fox. Fade out as another claw slashes Kakashi. Fade into Hinata carring a blood Naruto following a bunch of people that said they would take her to a hospital.)

"How much Further?" asked Hinata.

"Not much just a few more blocks." One man answered.

"Hang in there Naruto. Don't die. Please hand on Naruto."She thought as tears came to her eyes.

(They run another block and turn the corner to find the hospital.)

"There it is!" Shouted a few men.

"Almost there!" Another man said.

(They run into the hospital o the front desk were people start screaming at his bloody condition.)

"What the hell happened to him!" The Nurse asked.

"No time we have to get him some help please!" Said Hinata

"We can't we are full. We have no rooms availible. I'm sorry."

"Please do something he is going to die!" shouted Hinata.

"I'm sorry but we have to take care of the other pacients who have serious cases. You friend has a slim chance of living if he gets treatment anyway. I'm sorry."

"Please try. Please try anything!(She falls to the floor in tears) Please I want him to live. Please.."

"I'm sorry but.."

"I'll give up my place for this young lass and her boyfriend.(An old man says as he stands up) I can wait."

"Yeh let her go in. We can wait an hour."

"Yeh her case is too serious to ignore."

(Soon everyone gave up their place in line to let her in,)

(Hinata, still in tears)"Thank you all."

"(sigh) I guess so. Well we will get him back here in 5 minutes."

"What 5 minutes! But he won't survive that long!" Shouted Hinata.

"I'm sorry but a doctor will be free in 5 minutes."

"Isn't there anyone?"

"Not anyone who can help him. We have doctors availible but none that could treat him."

"Please we have to get him in to get him in there." She beggs.

"I'm sorry but we have no rooms how many times do I..."

(Hinata pushes past her and runs to a group of doctors who are chatting in the staff lounge. She barges in surprising the doctors."

"What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be in.."

(Before he can continue he notices her bloody cloths and the very bloody blonde boy she is holding.)

"Please treat him.(The doctors look in shock at him.) Please he's going to die."

"Quick Dr. Gruto find a nurse and tell her to get a ER open. Everyone else follow me."

(They find a strecher and put him on it carefully. The nurse (The one from the desk) sees this and leaves them alone.)

"How's his pulse?"

"Weak and unstable."

"Damn it. Hey girl. (Hinata, who has been running with them finding and ER room, looks at him.) What's his name?"

"Naruto.(At that name they stop) Why what's wrong?"

"The fox is in him. WE can't treat him."

"No wait the fox escaped from the seal and out of him! He got that wound from the fox."

(The doctors examine the hole to notice it had been done by large claws.)

"Her story seems to check out quick get him to the ER."

(The rest of the doctors carry him around while Hinata says behind with the other doctor.)

"What do you want! I need to stay with Naruto!"

"Look he is going to be fine. Just wait in the waiting room. As soon as we have made progress i'll imform you ok?"

"But..(She doesn't see the band of doctors or Naruto anymore so she bows her head in dissapointment.) ok."

"Good now I have to go catch up with them. NURSE!(A nurse rushes over)"

"Yes doctor?"

"Make sure she gets back to the waiting room and make sure she gets something to eat. Anything she has will be put on my bill."

"Right away doctor.(The nurse puts her hands over Hinata's shoulders and walks her back. As they enter the waiting room, all the people who let her go in front of them stand and await for her to say something. One by one they come over to confert her.)

"It'll be alright. I'm sure they can do something for him." Said a man.

"Come on. Chear up. He is going to be fine. Don't worry." A women said.

(Just then Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Gai, Lee and the hokage run in. They spot Hinata in her bloody cloths. They run over.)

"What hapened Hinata, were's Naruto?" shouted Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura, take a deep breath. (She tried to but still seems to be upset) Good enough. Now Hinata can you tell us what happened? Where is Naruto?" asked the hokage.

(Hinata slowly lifts her hand and points to the door to the ER section of the hospital. They look at the door, then back at her. Sakura colapses crying mumbling stuff like "That Idiot better not die")

"How's he doing?" Asked Gai.

"I'm..not sure. They took him only minutes ago."

"How bad was the wound?" asked Sasuke who accoully seemed to care for once in his life.

"Bad. I'll tell you how it happened..."

(They all seemed to be assuming he was dead when they heard her story.)

"But no one could survive that!" yelled Ino.

"Not unless your Naruto who had the fox's chakra in him. He probably survived like that, didn't he? (she nodded her head.) Well the only thing we can do is sit and wait for some news."

(An hour went by and Hinata was still depressed and felt guilty that she was the one that caused him to be like that. Everyone tried to say it wasn't her fault but she didn't liston, deep inside she knew it was because of her that Naruto was like that. After 3 more hours the doctor that told her to wait emerged from the room with blood all over him. Hinata looked up for the first time in 4 hours.)

"Hinata is it?"

"Yes. How's NAruto?"

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" asked hokage.

"The good news is that he won't be dieing..."

"Well then how can there be bad news!" shouted Ino.

(The doctor looked at all of them and sighed)

"The bad news is that he fell into a deep sleep from all the blood loss."

"Like a coma?"

"No not a coma. Just resting. He might be out for a little while."

(A few cheers from the pacients that were still there from when he first came in.)

"Well that's nothing! Can we see him?"

"Sure he's the third door on the left."

(They all rush in except hokage and Gai)

"So what's the real bad news?" Asked hokage.

"You know that he wanted to one day become hokage?(They nodd) Well... he won't. We had to put in iron and steel plates in his chest and had to get a replacement for guts. It's nothing too bad but if he tries to fight or gets another injury, we can't garentee he will live."

"Well that is bad news for Naruto."

"Yes I hate to see him like that but I have other pacients to treat. so I can't sit here and chat. Hope he does well."

(The doctor walks back in to the ER and looks through the window to see them staring at Naruto.)

"Well if what Hinata said was true, then the fox would be coming here after he has killed Kakashi."

"Yeh well.. let's get ready."

End! Chapter 23 done. Remeber this is a.. nevermind... well see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24:Where does the pain end?

Chapter 24: Where does the pain end?

(camra fades into Hinata who is waiting paciently with 10 or 12 guards scattered around the room. One guy is reading a book, three guys are smoking, two are talking, and the rest are standing straight upright. Hinata's hand is touching Naruto's lifeless hand. Though he is going to live, she still worries. One guy notices her worring eyes...)

"It's going to be all right. Were here and by order of the hokage to protect him against whatever attacks him." She looked at him.

"But the fox is.." She was cut off.

"I said whatever attacks him didn't I?"

"Yeh but.. the fox is..."

"Whatever attacks him!"

"Yeh but.." The man sighs and seems to poke at something in his ear.

"Hokage. Hokage can you hear me?" Muffles.. "The girl is worried can I..." screams but can be heard but can tell it's a scream. "but she is really..." More screaming, then muffled talking. "Alright understood." He turns back to her. "I can't tell you but you can trust me that even the fox can't get past us."

"_Are there really people who can stop the fox? B_ut that's impossible not even the hokage could..."

"I can't tell you much but I will tell you this, when the fox attacked before it was sealed in Naruto, few people knew of it. It was too quick to gather people to train to fight him. However, over the past decade, we have made a squad capable of fighting the fox. I really can't tell you anymore then that."

"Then wouldn't you be able to beat the hokage since it.."

"No were close but not quite, accoully we're acccouly Anbu black ops. We are the most elite of the ANBU. Well now will you stop worring?" Hinata wasn't paying attention but looking at Naruto. He sighed and got a little agitated. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeh." She continued to stare at Naruto. She put her head down on his chest. She felt the stiches on her face from his incident. She closed her eyes and envisioned the scene and griped the blankets that covered him. Her eyes started to water. The salty tears never made it to the blanet as Naruto's hand stopped them.

"I told you it was not your fault. It was mine." Hinata picked up her head and stared at the blonde who was holding a few tears in his hand. A smile was over his face to see her.

"But I.." His hand wipped away the tears that were formed from her eyes. Then , very gently, put his finger over her mouth. "But I..."

"I said it was ok."

"But I know it was all my fault! How can you forgive me for.."

"If it's anyone who should be asking for forgiveness it should be me. I made you worry so much. I should have never trusted him, never should of let let him talk me into doing anything. But I make a vow to.." He moved only to be stopped by a surge of pain in his side.

"You souldn't try to move very much with that steel plate in your side." The doctor who saved him was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed then opened them when he noticed they were staring at them. "If you do it wiill hurt, and posibably break, and if it does that then, then there is nothing in this hospital can do about it. Once that breaks your system will start to shut down. Then your major organs will break down lesser parts to conserve energy. Next you immune system will attack your body parts that have metal inserts. Finally your heart and brain will stop due to lack of blood. "

"But then I can't... I can't fight or... Will I be able to walk again?"

"Yes but you need to take it easy. If you move around too much then your plate will break."

"What parts had to replaced?"

"Pelvis bone, parts of your arms, parts of your legs, some tissue. I'll say one thing, your body had the fox in you, but none of your healing powers worked, why?"Naruto looked down.

"The fox is.." The man who talked to Hinata spoke.

"The fox is on a rampage, So that's why were here."

"I see. Well take it easy Naruto." The doctor.said as he left the room. Hinata looks down to think as Naruto lays down. Some men make sure he is alright.

"You alright kid?"

"Take it easy. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeh i'm alright." He said. They looked at each other and nodded, then resumed their positions at the door.

"Naruto." hinata said to Naruto.

"Yes hinata?" She looked at the floor instead of him.

"I...I.." She clenched her eyes tight. Her eyes watered. "I...I can't love you anymore!" she nearly broke out crying as she said that. It killed her. She never wanted to say it ever in her life, but she had to. "I...I.." Naruto stared in disapointment and in shock. He knew she didn't want to but he.. he just couldn't do anything. "_I can't hurt him anymore. This has to be done! But I can't, it's too hard!"_ She choked, she couldn't say another word. Her neck felt tight. It ws hard for her to say it.

"You don't mean that, right Hinata." _"I don't Naruto! I really don't! I don't want this but.. I can't say it." _Hinata thought. She stared in to his eyes and saw the hurt that he was going through from her words.

"I.." she said squeaking. Her voice was gone. He knew she didn't mean it but he wasn't sure if he was being dilusional or if he was trying to completely believe that she didn't mean it.

"Hinata, do.. do you really.. really mean it?" Hinata closed her eyes and tried to say 'No' but she stopped when she kept getting images of Naruto's blood going all over her face. How warm and metallic taste (and felt) it had. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing but those few seconds. The images made her put her hands over her head, as though a sharp pain was in her head. She wanted to forget it, to never see that happen.

"YES!" Hinata screamed. She broke out in tears. She cried with no signs of stopping, putting her head on Naruto's chest. She couldn't take it. She mumbled for forgivness from Naruto. "WEESE FORGIVE ME PLEESE(Note I ment to misspell this.). NAARUTO! I DON"T MEAN IT... I REALLY DON"T! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I JUST COULDN"T STAND IT, THINKING ABOUT THAT HAPPENING TO YOU AGAIN! I JUST... I JUST..." Then Naruto's hands gently tucked her face into his chest and wiped away her tears. She looked at him with her pearl eyes. Naruto was smiling and stroking her hair, Trying to calm her down. The guards all this time were wondering if they should help or not. 'Naruto.." Hinata got out before digging her head into his chest.

"Hinata please stop. You didn't do this to me I told you that. Please stop crying." He continued to stroke her hair.

"It is! I.."

"No it isn't!" Naruto yelled this because a big pain shot through him. She stopped crying to help him. Hinata ,without relizing it, got close to Naruto's face.

"Are you Naru.." Naruto's hand pushed her mouth into his. She was surprised then loved the kiss and fell into it. The guards smiled and just stared. They searched each other's mouth as Hinata stared at Naruto's face, happy. She looked away. She bit his lower lip causing blood to spew and causing Naruto to break the kiss. Hinata ran for the door.

"Hinataaaaaaaaah!" He tried to get up to stop her but wound up openening a wound. Each scream and surge of pain killed Hinata inside. It was a knife through her heart. "_I'M REALLY SORRY NARUTO! I REALLY AM! PLEASE HATE SO I CAN'T HURT YOU ANYMORE."_ Hinata thought as she ran out of the hospital.

end of chapter! sorry it took so long but I was hoping for more reviews before continuing but I looked at the hits. so I posted this chappy. Well I am posting chapter 25 when I get 1,000 more hit or 5 reviews!


	25. Chapter 25: Where do I go from here?

Chapter 25: Where do I go from here?

(zoom in on Hinata running out and Sakura going in.)

Hinata ran out of the hospital to run into Sakura who going to see Naruto with some flowers. Sakura took one look at her before she knew something was wrong.

"Hinata why are you crying? Did Naruto do something to you?" Hinata griped Sakura's cloths.

"No it wasn't him, I... I bit his lip and broke up with him." Sakura seemed surprised that the girl, ever since she has known her, was in love with Naruto, then made love to him, then know she broke up with him?!

"But I thought you loved him?"

"I do but, I can't stand to see him like that and think it is my fault." Sakura smacked Hinata. Hinata stopped crying and looked at Sakura, wondering why she did that. "Why did you.."

"I did that because your an idiot! (Voice grows as it nears the end.) This is just one of the few things that you enounter when you are in love. Heart breaks, heartaches. I have experianced them all when I was with Sasuke but, I knew if I endured it then I knew it was going to be alright. I knew because Sasuke helped me! After all those times he rejected me and finally said 'yes' that is when my heart rejoiced. I could finally be with Sasuke! Now we stand together and take whatever is thrown at us. We had close calls but we endured. I know how you feel but think of it like this..." Sakura got on her knees. " How does Naruto feel? He said he wanted you right? Right know he need you, so please, go back inside and help Naruto. Help him before you go running off again. Ok?"

"Yeh but.. I.."

"Look this is just another obsticle you guys need to overcome. Please Naruto needs you." _"She is right. I need to stop running, Naruto taught me that, to never run away, to never stop believing." _" So come on. Let's go." She stood up and offered her hand to Hinata. (Note: This is a metaphor, 'offered her hand to Hinata', meaning that she lent a helping hand to her.) They walked back to Naruto's room to hear crashing inside. Hinata quickly rushed to open the door. Over half the guards were dead and the others(1 or two, Hinata couldn't tell) were fighting the fox. (Note: I had deleted this scene(Fox and guards fighting.), if you want me to write it back in then say so in a review.) Naruto was tring to get up but his screams here drowned by the sound of breaking wall and attacks. Hinata ran over to Naruto who hadn't seen her come in. But a big smile and cheer came from him as she got closer. The fox apeared in front of her. The fox gave her a very evil and deadly smile.

'Don't you look happy? Well now... I would give you a choice before, but you blew it, so what should I do? Should I kill Naruto and make you live in pain or... kill you and end your heart broken life. Or.. kill you both and

not get to have fun with you. Hmmmm.." He looked at Hinata then at Naruto then back at Hinata as his eyes glowed. Hinata's body couldn't move, she was paralized. "I'll kill you because killing pray that was wounded already isn't much fun." He smirked then he sadicastically smiled. " I hope you ready." Hinata closed her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto yelled then moaned in pain.

"Pray shouldn't talk, espiecally when you are in no position in telling me what to do!" He turned his head to paralize Naruto. "Now let's get this over, I want to see what Naruto does when he sees YOU DIE!" He launches at her. He opens his mouth as to swallow her whole.

"Hinata! NO!" His ears flicker and he stops. The fox's breath is surrounding Hinata's frail body. The fox looks at poor Hinata who has clenched her eyes and started crying. The fox just smiles at this.

"Hm..hm...hehe..hehehe...hehehehe..hahahahaaha.." the fox starts laughing and stares at Hinata. "And here I thought I knew everything, I didn't even see this one coming..." He closed his eye lids. When he reopened them, Hinata felt like she was spinning. The paralizis was wearing off but she couldn't get up without stumbling back to the floor. "Take care Hinata, and you too... Naruto." He made a demonic glare at Naruto. With a demoic smile that revieled blood stained teeth and pieces of human flesh in his mouth. "Oh. How rude of me to show you my food in my mouth." and with that,he thrusted his head upwords so pieces of flesh were flung upwords. He ate the piece of flesh as they came down. Hinata didn't feel bad and looked at Naruto who had been getting angry. His hands were clenched on the sheets.

"You damn fox! I'll take you one on one!" The fox stopped and nearly stumled to the ground laughing.

"That's a good one kid. Don't go rushing to your death just yet. I still need you for something." The fox jumped out the the hospital through the broken wall. Hinata was too conserned with Naruto. She got up and went over to him and did something she had never thought she'd ever do. She slaped him across the face. Naruto put his hand over his cheek , which was now red, and rubbed it.

"What WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as Hinata looked down.

"You...You... You almost got yourself killed! Do you know what that means Naruto, that I would be alone again." She knew she was being selfish but she also wanted Naruto to understand. "My family is dead, sensei is dead... everything from me is gone and you expect me to sit here as you throw your life away! I'm sorry but I don't want that to happen." Tears fell onto the sheets as they were quickly absorbed into the cloth.

"Hinata.."

"I endured loosing my family for you, I endured killing my own people to still be able to see you. So don't even say anything if your going to get yourself killed. Because I don't think I could endure that Naruto. I would rather be dead then watch you die infront of me." Now tears were rapidly falling and Hinata's sholder shrugged as she cried out.

"Hinata I.."

"Please Naruto, please just say you will stay here and not die... "

"I just.."

"Please...promise me.."

"I... I think that.."

"Please Naruto...Please.." Her head leaned onto his chest. She griped the sheets around his chest. "Please.." she said weakly. He strokes her hair.

"I promise." He said. "I can imagine what it's like being alone. I was alone until sensei came. Then I was put into the squads with Sasuke and Sakura. I didn't feel like anyone was my friend. I mean sensei was my friend but he was my only friend. Then Sakura and Sasuke becaome my friends. Now I have you."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I forgot all about that." _He was alone and had only one friend who was his sensei. I had many and I am worried about me being alonly. I forgot why I fell for him and started liking him. Because, not that I felt sorry for him, but to confort him and be his friend. I gained a crush on him when I found out more about him. I liked him, no I loved him for what he was, for the insperation he gave me. He gave me hope. _"I am horrible!" she ment to think that but it slipped out of her mouth.

"No your not. Why do you think that."

"Because I am so worried about me I completely forgot what you went through. I.."

"It's ok. I never knew my mother or father, they both died. But you, you made connections with them, and that hurt you more then I can imagine."

"Yeh but...you grew up not even knowing them, and being repeled by people. And..."

"I hate listining to my life. it's so dull. I mean it's so boring. "

"But I remember it was difficult for you."

"Yeh but let's stop talking about this. I hate talking about my past."

"Ok.."

(camra fades out and fades in to the cave were the fox has gone. He is greeted by 8 or 10 men who are kneeling before him.)

"Welcome back sir."

"Yes welcome back."

"Hail the fox."

"At ease. Follow me minions."

"Yes sir!" They get up and follow him to the ruin of the main chamber.

"They attacked here as we attacked them. They took most of the riches."

"That is not the problem. What does... is how did this happen?"

"We didn't go and we... stayed behind and got drunk.." The fox gave a pissed off glare at them. "Kakashi came and.."

"Kakashi is dead! I killed him myself!"

"No he is not my lord. He did this just today." The fox growled and punched the minion with a tail. The minion flew into the table and broke it. The moved and tried to get up. The fox apeared above him and put his claw on his neck. "Please my lord, I speak the truth!"

"If what you say is true then why didn't you stop him?"

"He brought everyone from the village! We couldn't stop him!."

"Liar! The village was destroyed and everyone in it!"

"It's the truth sir! Please don't kill me!" The fox growled. He got off him.

"I show you mercy only because you are faithful to me."

"Thank you sir." The fox looked around. A voice came from behind him.

"Like it?" The fox turns around. His eyes opened. "I think did a nice job redecorating it."

"Grrr.. How did you..!"

"I told the Hokage and she made the illusion. Everything that happened did not happen. They gave up when they saw our army. We had them imprisoned. Everyone you killed was chakra. The hokage is very tired from making this illusion. But I've spoken enough. I have to go and.."

"That boy... Naruto was it.. Was he really injured?"

"Yes... that was real. That's the reason the hokage did not heal him. She used too much of her chakra to make the illusion but he lived."

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI! DAMN YOU!" The fox lunges at him. The fox was pissed.

Sorry to end it here but I need more time.. this chapter took a few days to write. It is my longest chapter yet! I am going to wait until 10 more review (un are not counted) before releasing chapter 26. Note: Good or bad review count. I would like to know if I should go until I think I should end or if I should end at chapter 32. Even state your what you think in your review.


	26. Chapter 26:Mercy, death, and one boy

Chapter 26: Mercy, death, and one boy

(Camra zoom in on The last scene in the last chapter...oh and i updated chapter 6... yay!)

"That wouldn't be wise.." Kakashi said cooly as ad doged the attack. The fox kept slashing at him. Right now, the fox didn't care about his plan, his minions, his home, his life, just for this moment, he wanted to kill kakashi and the rest of the basterds, who did this to him.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!, DAMN YOU!!, DAMN YOU!!!, DAMN YOU!!!!, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's all the fox could say. The fox's eyes were filled with burning fires of hate. "ENOUGH!!! KAKASHI... YOU HAVE HAD YOUR LAST BREATH, I AM... GOING... TO...KILL..NARUTO.. AND...HIS..FUCKING...LITTLE...GIRL...FRIEND." Right now, the fox was too pissed off for words. He hyper ventalated. The fox crossed his tails. "Teleportation jutsu!" He fox instantly dissapeared.

(Meanwhile... Hinata and Naruto noticed that everyone who was dead was gone, no bodies, no holes in the walls.. nothing..)

"What's going on here!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the hospital he was in completely renew.

"It was an illusion to trick the fox into thinking he destroyed the town he worked so hard to do 14 years ago..." They notice the hokage leaning upagainst the wall. "Now let me heal you up." she walked over and closed her eyes. Her hand piersed his skin and took out all of his metal plates. "Hang with me ok Naruto?" He gave a bloody smile. After all the plates were removes she healed the damage she had done. Afterwords, he stood up, feeling as good as he did before. No.. Even better! First thing he did was cheer with joy and excitment. Hinata smiled and knew this was her Naruto. Naruto ran over to the hokage to hugged her. "Thank you so much Tsunade-baa-sama!" He quickly let go before he became injured again from her.

"You know I hate being called that, I hope you remeber that... other wise.. I might do that to you..." Naruto got chills up his spine and let her go.

"You don't have to be so mean about it.."

"I'm not being mean about it.. I just don't like being called that.. just -sama.. got it? Or even -san is fine... ok?"

"Yeh sure whatever..."

"Good. Now we have to.." Before she could speak Hinata and Narutos' faces filled with frieght. Tsunade turned around to the a glowing red faced fox, breathing deeply.

"Naruto... " His eyes switched to Hinata. "Hinata... You..both...are...DEAD!" He lunged at Naruto but was blocked by Tsunade.

"Get out of here.. BOTH OF YOU!" He fox started to overpower her. Naruto growled. Naruto lunged at the fox. The fox smacked NAruto with his tail, as hard as he could. A sick cracking of bones could be heard. Naruto lunched through the wall and landed on a bed 5 rooms away. (Note: The walls were a foot thick each. But were made of wall paper and some pipes.) Hinata rushed over to the unconsous and bloody Naruto. She activated her eyes to see inside of him. All his ribs were broken and fragments were floating around his oragans.

"Please Naruto don't die." She begged. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata. He stroked her hair but she did seem to notice.

"Hey, Hinata what are you crying about?" She still keep pleading. He looked above her to see a tall, skinny robbed man. His eyes widdened. "Who...Who are you?" He knew, but he was too scared. He noticed the scythe in his right hand. All he did what stick out his hand. The robe that covered it fell back, rieveling a boney hand. "You're..You're..." He was cut off by a dreery and hallow voice.

"Deeeaaaattthhhh.." He moaned as he came closer to him. Just him talking, Naruto felt like he was dead.

"No! It can't be! I'm not dead! I can't be...''

"Yoooouuuu...aaarrrreeee..." Before he could continue, Naruto started to run.

"I can't let you take me! No! I still need to become HOKAGE!" Death ,floating in mid-air, followed him. "Please spare me!" He tried but death came closer and closer. Naruto tripped in one of the hallsways. He quickly turned over and crabbed walk over to a wall were he cowered in fear. "Please! Put me back.. I NEED TO SEE HINATA!" Those words stopped him.

"Hhhhiiiinnnnaaaattttaaaa?" Death reached into his robe to pull out his book. His finger swept the pages. "Hhhhiiinnnaaattttaaaaa.. dies..." His finger scrolls over the deth date. "Ttoooodaaayyy."

"No! I have to protect her! Please spare her death!" The reaper shut his book and moved towards him. He stopped a foot away from the cowering boy. The air death floated on as cold.. I mean REALLY cold. Naruto felt like he was in a freezer. Death took up his scythe. "Isn't there anything I could do to change her death and mine!? Please there..there must be something!" Death lowered his scythe to Naruto's face. His cut his cheek, but...blood did not come out. What came out were blue and red chakra rays. Naruto saw this and remembered that his chakra was blue, then... why was red there? The reaper stood his sythe up.

"Yooouuuurr hheeeaaaarrrt iiiiiisssss puuuurrrrreeee. Yyyooouuuurrrr gooooallls aaaarrreee gooooddd. Yooooouuuu shhhhhaaallll beeee iiinnnn.. heeeeaaavvveeen..." His picked up his sythe and raised it.

"Death wait! Where does Hinata go?" The reaper, once again, takes out his book and reads. He closes the book after 5 minutes.

"Hiiiinnnnaaatttaaa Huuuuuyyyyggggaaaaa gooooeeeeessss tooooo hhheeeelllll."

"Why she never did anything. This isn't right! Why do I go to heaven while she goes to hell! This doesn't make any..."

"Beeecaauuussseee.. tttthhhhhaaaatttt wwwwaaaassss hhhhheeeerrrr wwwiiiiiisssshhhh."

"What do you mean? She wouldn't want to go to hell! Your not making any.."

"Shhheee prrraaaaayyyyyed. Shhheee prrraaaayyyyyed fooooor yoooooou and heeeeer toooo gooo tooo heeeeaaavvveeen. I...tooollldd heeeerr, 'Naaaarrruuutttooo Uzzzzuuuummmaaaakkkkiiii issssss goooiiinnnggg toooo heellll.' Shhhheee begged for" (note: my hand got a little tired from doing thiiiissss so much so just imagine it ok? TY!) you and her to go to heaven. I told her 'no.' She asked if there was anyway that you could go to heaven, I said ' yes...one... to give up your spot and trade with him.' she agreed and woke up. This was before you were attacked by the fox. So you now have had your soul purified and hers damned to the pits of hell..."

"I want to trade back..."

"Hmmm?" Death looked at him and questioned him.

"I want her to go to heaven even though... even though she asked you.. I want her to go to heaven." Tears streamed down his cheek. "I want to burn in hell.. I couldn't stand the thought of her doing that for me... I...I..." Before he continued death's head turned to the room were Naruto had died.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"

"That voice..HINATA!" Naruto's spirit faded. He found himself a crying Hinata, her tears had soaked his shirt. Her face was red from cring, Her nose was runny from crying.

"DAMN IT NARUTO... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE... DAMN YOU... DAMN YOU.. damn you.." Her head collapsed on his chest, still tring to cry. Her eyes lit up when she heard a heart beat. "Naruto...?"She picked her head up off of his chest and looked at his eyes that stared at her. "NARUTO!" She happily Hugged him cheering for his revival.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screeched in pain as she hugged him, causing her to become quiet and quite scared. She got off him in an instant.

"Why did you.." then she remembered the sick cracking sound. "I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to! I forgot please.." His finger went over her mouth.

"It's ok.."Grunt of pain." Hinata."

"Right know, the bone fragments are stuck in his organs and causing internal bleeding. If he doesn't get help soon, Naruto will be mine..." Death watched him. Just after he said that Naruto threw up some blood.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura, who was standing there, petrified, finally snapped out of it and ran over to Hinata and Naruto.

"Move Hinata!" sakura said, Hinata moved and watched Naruto. "I'm not sure how much I can help. I mean I know how to heal him it's just... I don't know how to get the bone fragments out of him. If I try it by myself, then I might wind up killing him. However, If I don't, he will die anyway."

"What if I help?" Hinata said as she moved closer.

"I don't know Hinata, You haven't even taken a course on medical nin."

"Well.. no. BUT! My clan does teach us about the internal organs and the weak parts, strong, and the delicate parts of them. After all, we attack them with our fighting style." Sakura stares at her. "Anyway what could it hurt! Narut is going to die if you try it by yourself anyway!"

"Good point. Ok let's do it." The first thing Sakura does is rip open his shirt to see what damage he has taken. Just ripping his shirt is a grim discovery. Bone fragments have pierced his skin. Hinata nearly faints but keeps herself awake to save Naruto.

"Hinata, take out the bone fragments. I will heal te skin after they are removed." Hinata weakly and carefully remove a bone fragment causing blood to run down his chest. Naruto screams in pain. Sakura quickly heals his skin. Naruto quiets down. Once again Hinata carefully removes a bone fragment causing Naruto to scream.

End! What will happen next, i decide.


	27. Chapter 27:One passion, one dream

Chapter 27: One passion, one dream... Thank you all my fans! I currently have 25937 words..26 chapters (not including this.)62 reviews and 25226 hits!22 favorties,15 alerts! WOOOO!

"Byakugan!" She yelled as she saw into Naruto's chest. His rib cage was completely shattered. Bone fragments everywere. one fragment was in his lungs. She didn't want to look anymore. She couldn't take it! She fainted.

"Hinata! Hinata wake up!" Sakura tried to wake her up but with no prevail. Naruto started choking on his own blood. Sakura turned back to him to lift his head up. Naruto opened his eyes. He placed his hands over hers.

"Hi...na...ta..." He said weakly. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto. Naruto's eyes widden as his face becomes terror. His eyes grow red. His skin gies goose bumps as his eyes grow large. He can no longer speak. His skin peels to release a demon of black and flames. Her eyes meet his gaze and the demon laughed. Though she knew she fainted and she was dreaming out of horror, she couldn't help but feel it real. Bleack flames of torture sprung around her as the demon laughed. This was her nightmare. 'sh activated her byakugan as she stood ready for an attack. She then saw the demon's belly, which stood a child. Her eyes widdened as it seems the infant looked at her. She demon snorted and black dust clounder over her. It was getting hard to breath. She heard something coming from the staring infant. "I love you Hinata..." He said before the demon ingested the demon. She woke up. Sakura was still trying to revive Naruto who had gone into a coma. With everything that happened, she wasnt surprised. She noticed Hinata picking up her head and put firm hand over the insition.

"I could really use your help Hinata! He isn't going to last much longer if you don't get over here!" Sakura yelled at her as she crawled over to Sakura. She has done a good job at fixing what was wrong but even if she healed her wounds using her chakra, it would not get rid of the Bone fragments. Chakra, she learned, only forces cells to multiply at a fast rate, thus causing healing at a fast rate. Hinata examined the wound to notice something was wrong. Not the way it was treted by Sakura, but it healed! Organs were healing themselves! What in the world was going on. Any of the fox's chakra was out of his system by now.. shouldn't it? She got closer to notice BLUE chakra healing the organs and not RED! He was healing himself! _"How.. When.. When did he learn to do that!"_ she thought as she saw Sakura look dumbfounded. "What are you looking at?" she demanded. "This is no time to be daydreaming about him Hinata!" She wasn't... but now she was! A blush came over her face.

"Sakura did you notice something on his stomach before you cut it?"

"No why?"

"There were no scars. Not one from the..." She didn't want to say it because it brought painful memories back. Sakura understood. She did notice it but she wasn't conserned about it at first.

"You know your right... I did notice they healed up rather quickly, but i took no attention to it. I thought maybe I missed it..." Naruto grunted. He came out of the coma? So early...

"Sakura! Look he's..." She stared at the Hinata before being taken into the fox's hand.. to be in complete darkness. Hinata noticed her sourrounds turned black as she kneels. The fox's split eyes turn to her. They huant her. She hated those eyes... She didn't hate Naruto.. At least she didn't think so... No she loved him! She could she do. The fox's eyes just stared at her. She stares deep within those eyes as they move closer.

"DAMN IT! HINATA WAKE UP!" With that sakura smacked Hinata. She woke up with a frieght to see who hit her. "Hinata come on! Naruto needs our help!" She comes back over to remember her dream. She notived that Sakura had attempted to do it. "I'm not sure how good of a job I did... that's why I need your help. (This got a little boring... so I am skipping this... I'll give you a summary, she reopen it, Tsuande manages to hold off the fox. ... They save him. 5 minutes after they finish fixing him.)

"Thank's for your help Hinata you were great!" She blushed.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto moved with a little disconfort. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata. He cheered which surprised her.

"HINATA!" He goes to jump up but the stitches open and small bloods seeped through the sheet.

"NARUTO!" She puts her arms around his back. He grunts a few times to look at her.

"I missed those eyes of yours..." A blush came across her face. He planted a kiss on her lips She accepted. He put his hand around her.

"Erherm!" Sakura said as she was standing there watching this. They forgot she was there. They both blushed and..

"Sorry about that Sakura, that was my fault." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. She stood up and walked next to him. He knew that look! "Please, not in the gut!... or face!" He tried to block her. She kneeled down. She went next to his ear.

"I'll forgive you this time but next time... wait until I leave." She wispered as she stood back up and left. A blush came across his face.

"Hinata, I want to ask you you something.." He pulled her closer...

"Oh..what do you..." he started wispering something in her ear. Halfway through she turned bright red. When he finishes, she turns to him and wants to smack him.

"Please.. Hinata.." He said cutly as he looked at her with a cute face. Hinata went to punch him but... she couldn't, not with his face like that.

"Oh...Why do you have to be so damn cute Naruto..." He smiles.

"Well will you?"

"No! That's... perverted! I wouldn't expect something like that from YOU!" She turns embarrased.

"PLEASE! It's..."

"NO!" He gives his cute smile. She get nervous because she can't say no to his face.

"PWEASE!" He gets her biting her lipe before...

"FINE! But.. you owe me Naruto..." He smiles.

"Well.. can you pick me up or..." He gives her another cute smile.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! YOU TOO DAMN CUTE!" She places her lips on him and he gracously accepts.

"So your place or mine were I have a small bed and we can be.. alone to do that..." She blushed. Right now, The fox, the village.. nothing mattered to them both for a few hours. They headed to Naruto's place locking lips and gasping for breath. Once they reached his place he told her to stay outside while he set up. After a few minutes he covered her eyes and lead her to the bathroom. "Your.. outfit is on the counter..." He exits and see stares in shock what he left her. Before he could close the door a foot and hand stopped him. "Hm?" He turned around to meet a smack! HARD! "OW! GEEZ HINATA COULD YOU HIT ANY HARDER!?" She raises her hand again. He wimpers "Please Hinata I was kidding! If you hit me, don't hit me hard!" He places his arms over his face. Her hand comes down on his chin and lifts it to her face. She puts his ear to her mouth. Her breathing tickles his ear.

Too.. next chapter is a...scene between Hinata and Naruto.


	28. Chapter 28:Don't you remember?

Chapter 28: Don't you remember? WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! WEAK AND YOUNG MINDS SOULD RECONSIDER THIS...

"Naruto!" She is not sure what to do right now. Does she put on the dress.. or just go naked. She feels the fabric and it is very soft. '_He picked this and bought this for mr with what little money he has. I think I should at least try it on'_

"Come on Hinata can you please put that on?"

"Before I might, can I ask why you are being so perverted tonight?"

"I'm not sure... Really! I mean I just..."

"Nevermind..." She goes back in and closes the door. She gets naked to get dressed. While she does that he get's naked and tries putting on something that she might like. It is a very small man's thong. It's skin tight and is black. She unlocks the door and comes out to see him in it. She blushes hard and goes back in the bathroom. Did she really just see him in that? '_Why did I come back in? I liked him like that. He looked so... SEXY! I want to be back out there with him and that.'_ She just thinks deeper until she is disturbed by Naruto's voice asking if she was ok. "I'll come out in a second ok?" _'Your'll come out tonight, that's for sure...' _thought Naruto. Sure enough, she came out covering her pussy which from all that thought was completely soaked...

"So I guess your ready huh?" He says looking at her atteps to hid her wet spot. He pushes her down into the bed and pins her down. "Don't move!" He says as he kisses her breasts through the fabric. While he licks her breasts, he moves his hand down into her panties, lacy. OH SHE WAS WET! He just laughed. She wondered what was funny but before she could ask, he slid his fingers into her wet pussy. She just groaned. Then a second finger was added to that.

"Naruto... wait..."

"In a minute... I want to find your weak spot."

"please stop... I" she moans a little in pain but more in pleasure.. His hand takes hers on of his fingers and places it on a spot in her pussy. "Naruto..."

"I want you to scream my name Hinata. Well.. don't scream but cry out my name." He feels around the spot as her gasps become tearing pleasure. She drolled a little when he started pampering the walls. She became a little more wet as he stuck a third finger inside of her. OH HAPPY DAYS INDEED FOR HINATA! She loved this feeling. He felt her walls become tighter around his fingers and knew she was getting close. He pumped them faster and faster.

"NAARUTO! I'm GOING TO.." He pulled them out and she slowly calmed down. She didn't come. "Naruto..." She said disapointedly," why did you stop?" He just smiled.

"Because my fingers don't need to be cumed on. I think my face does though..." He placed his fingers in his mouth tasting and remembering every last drop. He then licked his mouth. "Plus, like I want all that to go to waste?" (A/N Reffering to her juices... back to story!) He smiles and she just blushes. He kisses her once. She tastes her own juices from his mouth.

"Can we stop this Naruto? Please?" She askes breaking the kiss ,and She askes with pleading eyes. He looks at her with a 'what do you mean' face.

"Why did I hurt you or did I do something wrong. I'm sorry I thought you enjoied it."

''I did and your and your perfect in pleasing me but.. I... don't feel in the mood all that much. I tried to tell you before but I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"I see. I was going to wait to tell you this but..." He looks away from her. "I accepted a mission. An 'A' ranked mission." Her eyes widden.

"Naruto w-w-w-hat d-d-d-do you mean!?" Hoping she head him wrong. She tried to look into his eyes but everytime she came close he turned another way, avoiding eye contact. Because he knew if he looked at her, he would burst into tear. Right know tears were surpressed by his will to be strong.

"I accepted it. That's why I am being so pervertish tonight. I wanted my last day before I did the mission, having fun."

"Please dont go Naruto! I will let you do whatever you want to me if your'll stay." Desperation dug deep in her mind. She knew it might not change his mind but she wanted to try. She broke out in tears and fell to her knees.

"No. Hinata I need to do this. This is for our daughter. I am going on a mission with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tsuande. The mission is to find out what the fox is up to and to recover our child. I practically begged Tsuande for that part. She finally gave in and said I would be a great nigosiater since I never give up. But beside that... there is a 90 mortality rate. (Note: That means 90 chance of him dieing.)"

"THEN I AM GOING TO!"

"NO!!!! If you die then our child will be just like me. Without a home and family."

"YOU HAVE A HOME! YOU HAVE A FAMILY!"

"I ment when I was a kid." She said everything she has ever seen done and said it to keep him in this house and in her life...

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING I COULD DO? ANYTHING! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH. I'LL SLEEP WITH MY HANDS ON YOU SO EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP I CAN PLEASE YOU! I'LL WAKE UP EARLY AND MAKE US RAMEN EVERYDAY! I'LL PLEASE YOU AND GIVE MYSELF TO YOU ANYTIME YOU WANT! I'LL WATCH THE BABY AND TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING SO YOU CAN RELAX. I'LL LET YOU CALL ME NAMES AND HIT ME. I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD! I'LL PAY THE BILLS AND EVERYNIGHT GIVE MYSELF TO YOU FOR YOUR PLEASURE. I'LL LET YOU PUT YOUR SOFT FINGERS IN MY ASS AND LET YOU FUCK ME AS HARD AND AS FAST AS YOU WANT! I'LL SUCK AND SUCK UNTIL IT FEELS LIKE YOUR BALLS ARE ABOUT TO POP INTO MY MOUTH! I'LL..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He yelled with the largest outburst of anger she had ever seen him let off on her before. Or anyone or anything for that matter! "Hinata. I would **_NEVER_** do anything like you said. There is nothing that you could say or do to change my mind. I am going in tomarrow to face my daughter and bring her home. I won't die. I wont LET myself die! I'll live so I could see your look tomarrow when I bring back our child and you hold her in your arms. I'll smile when I watch her grow up and speak her first words. I'll be there when she graduates and becomes a greater ninja then me! I'll be there when she goes into collage and looses her virginity! I promise or may my heart stop beating in my chest, I SHALL RETURN TOMARROW!" She stood up and walked over to him and cried on his shoulder for an hour before he placed her down on the bed.

"Naruto." He turned to her after pulling his pants on. " Let me see you and play with you one last time before you leave." She tried to smile but couldn't. Her face hurt from cring. He pulled down his pants again and joined her on the bed. She went down and licked his tip which made him groan a little and as well shiver because the tip was very sensitive. She moved her hands around his penis similar to a wrench tightens a nut. This caused waves of pleasure and hormones to spread throught his body. She placed only the tip in her mouth as she 'massaged' the rest. She sucked on the tip as well as lick it passonatly with her tongue. He nearly wanted to cum right there. But she had other plans. She made a small purring vibration that nearly made him cry out in absolute bliss.

"HINATA!!" He yelled because he couldn't believe this women who he had gone through so much with, had just started doing something that made him cry out her name like that. She contunued to lick, suck and 'purr.' "HINAAAATTTTAAAA!" He screamed as she knew he felt he was going to come all too soon. She felt the epidermis contract and get ready which would shoot out what she wanted. "HINATA I..." was all he said before she purred and he came blast by blast. After all was out, she swallowed and smiled at him. "DAMN HINATA! Were... did... you... learn... THAT!" He asked out of breath. His heart raced like there was no tomarrow. She turned over and he fell asleep. She turned back over and decided she was not going to let him go. Not without a fight. She got a devilish grin and began her plan.

"WHAT IS HER PLAN! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY AM I SO PERVERTED AND SUCK AT SPELLING\..."WHY AM I STILL TYPING!


	29. Chapter 29:The worst is in front of me

Chapter 29: The worst is in front of me... I do not own any of the songs that are played in this chapter!! Nor Naruto... But I think I own his daughter... hm.. I'll check it out..

But beside that, Deaths in this chapter...

During the night Hinata was finding a way to stop Naruto. She thought about tieing him up but that would cause ropes marks and hurt him. Anyway Tsuande would come and find him tied up. She thought about transforming into him and telling Tsuande 'I would not like to go on the mission. I changed my mind.' but she knew Tsuande would know it was her because he would never give up like that. (Note: I am sure you guys were wondering what happened with the fox. Flashbacks in this chapter to the end of the fight and other things...) She thought she could stop him but even at her best attempts that night, did not stop him. She thought about locking the door and puttin chackra seals on the windows, but Tsuande would feel the intense chakra it would take to create the seals. She thought that maybe she could hold him but somewere deep she knew he could throw her off. Then she got an idea. It was perfect. She thought he would never go if she did this.. She picked up the phone.

))))))Next morning: 8:30 1 hour 45 minutes before rally point meeting.

_**Woke up with yawn this dawning I'm still alive.**_

Naruto Yawned as he moved around in the bed. He noticed how tired her eyes looked.

_**Turned on my radio to start up new day.**_

"NARUTO! I told you I won't let you go. Please don't hate me but, I volentired to go on the mission with you.

"YOU WHAT!"

_**as godamn dj chattered how to survive, amazing new got over on the air waves.**_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HINATA!"

"I couldn't let you go. If you go I will go. I won't let you die Naruto. I will most likly die there so...

_**Tonight loved is rationed, tonight across the nation. tonight love infects world wide. She's a shooting star good night, good night.**_

"WHY HINATA! DAMN IT HINATA!"

"Please Naruto.. stay here. If they find her they will bring her to us. PLEASE NARUTO! I swear! if you go I will too." Naruto looked at her. He scowled. She felt guilty but she thought she had to do it to save his life.

"I'm sorry but I have to do it. I WON'T let you go though. Please stay here Hinata. I have to do this.

_**I can't stop loving you. I made up my mind. To live in memory. All the lonesome time. **_

"NO! I won't let you go! I can't stand it if you died!"

"I won't die!"

_**How deep is your love for me? Tell me what it is going to be. Do you see yourself with a man like me?**_

"I checked when I called, there was a 90 chance you'll die!"

"I don't care. I WON'T let that damn fox kill our daughter! I don't even want her near him. I won't stand by and hope! I am going to try to get her back! Please don't come with me." He looked at her and with a sigh.."I need to take a shower and get dressed." He left and sheaded his cloths so he walked in front of her naked. She just stared at him and cried. As he walked into the bathroom she jumped on his shoulders.

_**How deep is your love for me? Tell me what it is going to be. Do you see yourself with a nigga like me? I got to know**_

_**Tell me how deep**_

_**Tell me how deep**_

_**Before you tell me**_

_**Another chico**_

_**Tell me how deep**_

_**Tell me how deep**_

_**There will never be**_

_**Another senorita see**_

_**And all I ask is that you keep on lovin me**_

"PLEASE stay with me. I don't want you to die. I NEED you. I don't think I could live without you."

_**But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. That I couldn't even act like I was mad-Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

"Please Hinata..."

_**When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa, in the dark**_

_**And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm**_

_**And I want so bad to move it, cause its tingling and its numb**_

_**But she looks so much like an angel,**_

_**That I don't wanna wake her up-**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments-**_

_**When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it-**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments like that **_

He just stares at her. Tears are falling from her face. She squeases him as hard as she could.

_**Yeah when I get where I'm going,**_

_**there'll be only happy tears.**_

_**I will shed the sins and struggles,**_

_**I have carried all these years.**_

_**And I'll leave my heart wide open,**_

_**I will love and have no fear.**_

He smiled and put his hand on her head. He stroked her hair.

_**If you get there before I do**_

_**Don't give up on me **_

_**I don't know how long I'll be**_

_**But I'm not gonna let you down**_

"I'll stay here with since apparently I can't win against you." He smiled and saw himself in her eyes. _'Her buetiful eyes. Her perfect buetiful eyes. Sigh. I can't resist her. Not like she is. DAMN IT! Why does she have to look so damn cute!"_

_**I know I'd never seen him cry in all my 15 years**_

_**But as he said these words to her**_

_**His eyes filled up with tears**_

"You know I love you Hinata and I would never want to hurt you. Plus I couldn't say no to those eyes of yours." He smiles.

_**Yea there ain't nothing not affected**_

_**When two hearts get connected**_

_**All that is will be or ever was**_

_**Every single choice we make**_

_**Every breath we get to take**_

_**Is all because two people fell in love**_

"Thank you Naruto." She hugs him.

"Can I at least take a shower..." He says as she remembers he is naked. Until now she didn't notice the hard on on her leg. She blushes and smiles.

"Yeh.." She lets go and walks over to the bed as he goes in the bathroom

_**I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry**_

Naruto sighs. "I'm sorry Hinata." He made clones. He rushed out of the bathroom and pinned down Hinata. THey tied her up.

"Naruto why are you..."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I have to go... Please don't hate me. I have to meet me there in 20 minutes."

"PLEASE NARUTO! LET ME GO AND DON'T GO!" SHe starts crying again. He doesn't look at her because it is already hard enough to hear her while he is dieing inside. Tears he struggles to keep in, are let out. He then opens the door and then walks over to her and kisses her before leaving, leaving her crying.

_**Crying over you**_

_**then you said so long**_

_**left me standing all alone**_

_**alone and crying**_

_**crying, crying, crying**_

_**its hard to understand**_

_**that the touch of your hand**_

_**can start me crying**_

Hinata stuggles to break free, her tears flung all over the sheets. She finally stops after her wrists hurt and sits there crying.

_**Crying over you**_

_**yes, now youre gone**_

_**and from this moment on**_

_**Ill be crying, crying**_

_**crying, crying**_

_**Im crying, crying**_

_**over you **_

Naruto meets up with Tsunade. "Finally your here. We've been waiting." He looked at everyone there. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade and... GARRA?

"HEY WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!"

"You need my help that's why." Garra said with his eyes closed.

"WE don't need anything from you!" Naruto said growling.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! He right though Naruto, we need his help. If anything, the demon inside of him might be able to help stop him." Naruto just growled. Tsunade just scowled at Naruto.

"By the way Naruto, were is Hinata? She said that she would like to join us as a scout with her byakugan." His guilt brhind a smile.

"She is at home, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts."

"Well we have no time to waste. We need to get going." They all nodded and headed into the forest.

))))))15 minutes later.

They arrive at a tower that Naruto knew all too well. It was the tower that was the destination for the second part of the exam. It was in shambles. The place looked like it was going to collapse. Holes in every crevace of the building. He noticed something on the top of the tower. He saw a small figure standing on the top of the tower. Closer examination of this confermed what they came for. There was the nine tail fox, who was just standing there. Blue chakra sourrounded him as he saw an infant wrapped in a white milk sheet clenched in the fox's jaws. The infant was sleeping.

"Calm down Naruto. Rushing him will not do anything." Naruto didn't care he took off at the fox who jumped down on the other side.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled but was too late as Naruto was already halfway there. Suddenly they were sourrounded by high level ninja. Tsunade knew the fox planned all this. She knew that the fox had used the infant to lower Naruto to his death and pick the off one by one. Yet, she was caught and no way to use jutsu without the enemy seeing it. _'He's as good as dead. Sorry Hinata, we tried to stop him. Damn it NAruto who do you think is going to have to break the news to Hinata...' _

"Sakura, make sure Naruto's body at least gets back to Hinata in one piece. Ok?" Sakura looked shocked at what she heard from Tsunade.

"What do you mean. Aren't we going to help him?"

"I wish we could but, they ran off and on top of that... Naruto is fighting the fox alone. His own anger will be the downfall of him." Sakura knew it to be true but, she wouldn't accept it.

"What are you talking about, Naruto is a great fighter and he will.."

"Fail. He is no match for the nine tail fox! Damn... we will have to build a statue for him. He influenced too many people's lives. It would be a tradegy to not. Sakura, with you as my witness, if Naruto lives, and I die, he becomes Hokage. Got it?"

"BUT HE'S..."

"I know. But I have a feeling that even if he survives, then he won't live that long. But at least on his tomb stone, he was hokage. I know it was what he always wanted."

)))Naruto and the fox encounter...

The fox lands near a big tree and sets the infant down. he waits until Naruto lands before turning around. Naruto has a very pissed off face that twitches every 3 or 4 seconds.

"So you followed me. Good. Now I can kill you."

"WRONG! I an going to kill you AND TAKE MY DAUGHTER BACK!" He places his hand out and makes and ball of chakra which then he forms into his attack. "NOW DIE!" He charges at him and blows a hole through 2 or 3 tree trunks. _;WHAT THE HELL! He doesn't have that much chakra. Oh well. If he hit me I might have serverly hurt.'_ "UP HERE SHIT FACE!" He looks up and there is Naruto who has another ball of chakra in his hands and direct hit! The fox crashes to the floor. Naruto lands and sees the fox stand up. He is pissed now. Chakra swirling around him in a whipping motion.

"You... YOu BASTERD! Look at what you've done! You hurt me. I was going to torture you but.. you seem willing to die so much! I think I will end your life!" The fox charges at NAruto who doges it and slices the fox across the the face. "Your going to regret you did THAT!" Again he charged high speed at NAruto who gets hit in the face with his claw. Blood dripps down his face and soon stains the soil with a small pool of blood. Naruto stabs his kunai in the fox's chest and the fox retreats back. "How the hell are you hitting me! This shouldn't be happening! WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING!"

"Because I promised Hinata I wouldn't!"

"You mean that bitch? Well.. in that case i'll have to BREAK IT!" Again he charges but this time slashing his shirt and openening a huge wound on his chest.

))))) 2 hours later... (Note: I ran out of ideas for this... all but how with this chapter ends...)

Both the fox and Naruto are panting heavily. The fox's wounds are great but NAruto's are greater. Naruto has lost alot of blood and can barly stand. _'I;m sorry Hinata... I have to do this. I have to do this for me, our daughter, the village, and you. Please forgive me but.. I will not be able to return home after this. Please don't hate me.' _He smiles and stares at the fox.

"You know.. that your going to die here right?"

"Is that so... Then show me... why I am going to die by the hands of a little BRAT!..." Naruto Closed his eyes and started screaming. Tsunade heard it and them and the others headed over to were the screaming is accouring.. By the time they got there. Naruto was engulfed in his viens and chakra. _' Did he do what I think he did? No he couldn't have learned that... No.. He..did... Naruto, you are going to die today, but at least you'll take the fox with you. For that, I am going to give you a hero's title. It is the least I could do for this... your death.'_ Naruto, still screaming, dissapears and appears behind the fox and kicks him. He gathers up a whole hand full of chakra and hit the fox with it. The fox goes through 12 tree stumps before hitting a tree and trees fall to the floor. Naruto once again dissapears and kicks the fox while he is down. He picks up the fox who is using all of his chakra to heal himself.

"Now die!" He once again creates a ball of chakra and it blows through the fox's fur, causing entrails to fly all over the trees and blood to drench the forest floor. "That was for Hinata and my daughter."

"He.he.he... kid... your going to die with me today. And when you do, you failed Hinata. So In fact, I won four times. More then you know kid..." He coughed up black powder all over his face. Naruto punches him one more time before the fox crashes in a tree and dies. By now, Sakura is running over the Naruto to treat his wounds. He dissapears and reapears before Sakura has a chance to even stop. He is holding a white clothed infant and is staring at her. She is crying but but loud, more like tearing because she seems to know that he is dieing.

"Naruto." Says Tsunade. "You now, we could have killed him since he was weak from fighting you." He is starting to pant.

"I know. But this was a grudge match. I needed revenge for what he did to Hinata, and my baby." He looks at Tsunade before looking at Sakura. "Take my body and hers to Hinata won't you?"

"But it looks like your.." Before she could continue, his viens dissapeared, and chakra stopped swarming from him. He gave her a dieing smile before falling over. Sakura ran over to him to confirm their worst fear, he was dead. Sakura tried everything she knew to revive him.

"He is not coming back, and even if you revive him he will die again from his wounds and pain. This way is painless." She picked up Naruto and looked at his face which had a smile. _'He at least died knowing the fox went down with him. He's watching over Hinata now.' _"Come on Sakura. Mission complete. Hinata will get the mission money and both bodies."

"Right." She said choaking on her own voice. She tried to not show she was crying, crying for Naruto. She picked up the infant which didn't have a scratch on her. She cried loudly. _'She's crying for Naruto I bet.'_ Sakura thought as they approched the village. Hinata was standing in the entrance on her knee's praying. _'I feel bad for her. She's going to be heart broken. I hate this part of my job.'_ They approched and caught Hinata's attention. She waved at them thinking Naruto was behind them. She noticed Naruto in Tsunade's hands and fell to her knees. _'I guess she figured it out.' _She once again began to pray. Tears rolled down her face. They stopped in front of her and looked at the seemingly unharmed Naruto.

"Is he.. alive." Tring to hold back her tears.

"No." Tsunade said as Hinata broke down in tears. _'After all we've been through he dies... that jerk.' _They heard crying coming around the post. Ino was brawling while Shikamaru was morning. He looked at the smile across his face. He tried to be happy for him.

"At least he went happy."He said to Hinata who was punching the ground and clenching the ground thirst.

"That's true Hinata. He gave his life to the fox. He gave everything he had and managed to kill him by himself. I am going to have a monument for his corpse as well as a statue in the middle of town to honor his memory." She chuckles. "I know it won't help Hinata, but he told me something before he died. He told me to tell you he's sorry and that he had to." Uptil now, the infant was quiet but then she cried causing everyone to look at her. Then everyone noticed Kakashi, who had just got there.

"Sorry I'm late I ran into..." He noticed Naruto's corpse and bit his lower lip before speaking. "Is he..."

"Yeh. I'm sorry Kakashi. He is dead." Kakashi punched the wall which crumbled under the stress of Kakashi's fist. Kakashi tried to hold back tears but even Naruto's death, even more then the hokage's, he was sad. He couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his face and absorbed into his mask.

"I promised him I wouldn't let him die, did you know that."

"You promised us all." Sakura said tring to confurt Kakashi who had never cried around them. Just then the skied turned black and two men walked through the gate and passed by them. Both stranger's eyes caught the sight.

"Yeh.. I did."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his decision. He didn't want us to interfear. He became a true hokage and ninja today. He showed courage in the face of evil, he made a tactical plan." Garra who just returned with blood all over his body. Turned to Naruto and even Garra bit his lip hard enough that blood dripped from his lip to the ground.

"What happened!" He demanded.

"He gave his life to protect the village. He will be remembered as a Hokage. Even though he never was one, at least we can make him that." Hinata remembered the words he said before. She threw up and the heavens themselves opened up with heavenly tears. There they stood for 30 mintues or so before they all cried all they could before taking his body to the funeral home.

_**I've been thinking**_

_**How good it was**_

_**When you were here**_

_**But early this morning**_

_**When I opened up my eyes**_

_**That old lonesome feeling**_

_**Took me by surprise**_

_**I guess you ment more to me**_

_**Than I realized**_

_**The love we had stays on my mind**_

_**(Stays on mind)**_

_**The love we had stays on my mind**_

_**I've been remembering**_

_**The good times**_

_**That we used to share**_

_**My thoughts of you**_

_**Don't have an ending**_

_**And memories of you are**_

_**Everywhere **_

_**If you had a mirror**_

_**Maybe you could count my tears**_

_**And if you were nearer**_

_**It would all be clearer**_

_**(I want you right here, I want you right here next to me)**_

_**How I wish that you were hear**_

_**(Oh baby)**_

_**How I wish, oh I wish**_

_**How I wish that you were here **_

_**I was tired**_

_**So I laid down**_

_**To dream for a little while**_

_**But lately I've been so**_

_**So uninspired**_

_**Without the comfort**_

_**Of your smile **_

_**Cause that's how it goes**_

_**Theres always some heartache**_

_**In this world I suppose**_

_**Huh, listen to me**_

_**But you can't imagine**_

_**But nobody knows**_

_**Nobody know's baby**_

_**The love we had stays on my mind...**_

I finished this chapter crying but this is how i knew it was going to end. Oh well.. at least I gave it a good run. The next chapter is the last chapter. Naruto's funeral. sob


	30. Chapter 30:The funeral of Naruto

Chapter 30: The funeral of Naruto...

12:32 Sunday, Funeral memorial service.

By 12:30 everyone was gathered with the two strangers who showed up at the last moment.

Hinata was cring her heart out while Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade were on the verge of tears. Even though no one liked him, everyone in town showed up.

"One by one, we shall pay our respects to Uzumaki Naruto. Ino goes first." One by one, they all passed by giving a white rose. All but one, the ramen shop keeper who placed a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen next to the picture. For some reason, no one thought this was strange. In fact, they all smiled when he did this because it reminded them of him.

"I always thought the ramen would be the death of him. Ha... too bad, I kind of liked the kid. Even though he called me 'perverted hermit' in public." Said the white haired man as he placed a white rose down next to the picture of the smiling Naruto. He smiled and a tear came down his face. He quickly snatched it away and walked away. Then finally last was Hinata. She punched the picture down and fell to her knees. Small drops of blood fell to the ground from her cut fist.

"Damn you Naruto. Why did you do that. I told you not to!" Sakura tried to confort her but to no prevail. Just then Gai (Or is it guy? I never really knew... I've seen it spelled both ways...) came over to the dipressed Kakashi who turned to him.

"Kakashi my nemisis. I've got a secret to tell you."

"Not interested." said Kakashi as he turned back to the picture of Naruto.

"It has something to do with Naruto..." With that, Kakashi turned his attention to Gai (I like to spell it this way..) who put his head next to his ear and wispered something.

"YOU WHAT!" Kakashi yelled as everyone looked at him. He saw he attracted attention. "Sorry everyone. I... got carried away." Some people turned their heads back to the picture of Naruto. "Why would you do that guy...No wonder he died. You taught him to open all the gates."

)))))2 hours later

Everyone is getting tired. People leave and pay their final respects to the blonde ninja. Hinata is still there tring to cry but she got dehydrated 20 minutes ago.

"I can bring him back.." says a voice. "I can make him yours again. To hold him in your arms. It is a forbidden jutsu that you might be able to master.."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"My name is not important, however, I am looking for someone to teach all my jutsu's to before I die."

"Orochimaru?"

"Aww come on, it's not fun if you know my name..."

"Forget it I won't help you..."

"Oh it's not about me, it's about you." He steps out of the shadows. Hinata gets in a battle ready stance.

"Not interested."

"Are you sure?" He askes with a grin. "I was reading your mind. You seem very eager to get him back, no matter what the cost."

"Well I.."

"So you admit it. All you do it mope around thinking about him. Tell you what, I'll teach you this jutsu, and never have to see me again. Hm? It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Why would you do this?"

"To pass a teaching of mine to suck a buetiful girl like you." He says walking towards her.

"Liar. You want to use me for something...tell me the real reason."

"It seems I can't lie to you. It's because if I die, no one would remember any of my teachings, and everything I have done for absolutly nothing. "

"And?"

"I have chosen you Hinata Hyuga... to be the one I teach."

"Liar."

"I can.. I mean.. you can Hinata. Have him back in your arms... holding him. Touching him. Feeling him."

"Your a LIAR! Once someone's dead, they can't br brought back to life."

"Wrong. If you sacrifice someone, a soul can be exchanged and placed in a body. Any body you choose."

"Well..I.." She looks down.

"What have you got to loose? I can't use my hands to use the soul transfer and steal your body."

"But..." She bit her lower lip.

"If you want, I'll leave and won't bother you again. I'll just teach them to someone else..." He walks past her and goes to jump.

CIi...fy! Hehe... Got ya! Oh and thank you to all my fans! This story has ecactly 29723 hits! yet... only...70 reviews... hmm.. something is amiss here... REVIEW! Oh and thank you Hinatauzumakimi3, Peppy LIL girlie, and Saskay85, you guys have been faithful readers! I have noticed I have lost some from when I first wrote this.. huh... well thank you anyway you three. Oh and sorry this is a short chapter. I'm really sorry...


	31. Chapter 31: Temptations

Chapter 21: Temptations...

"WAIT!" says Hinata. Orochimaru smiles.. "I'll do it..."

"Perfect. Come Hinata, we have much to do!" With that he speeds off and so does she. They come up on a building in th forest. As they walk in, Hinata smells deaths and decaying corpses. The air was thick with it.

"What.."

"Sucess is only acceved through determination and sacrifice. Besides yourll get use to the smell. Now.. come now.. we have much to do."

"Another recruit?" says The third hokage!

"Yes sensei."

"Very good."

"T-T-Third hokage?" He looks at her.

"Oh Hinata. Oh it's been so long. You've grown!" She blushes. "Did you ever get him?"

"Who?"

"Naruto. Did you ever get Naruto? I always imagined what you two would look like together. Too bad I had to die like that."

(Author note: The third hokage died from the sword and not the death god.)

"I did. That's why I'm here.. He died and I want to get him back. Orochimaru promised me to return him to me."

"Oh ok then. Continue." He goes back into his attention stance so they may pass. Just as Hinata walked past, Third hokage grabbed Hinata and placed his hand over her mouth. Stunned, she did not scream nor move. "Liston to me very closly, don't trust him. He will only hurt you. He will teach you things then when you think you are happy, will take them away so you want it back, forever being his slave. Don't fall for it Hinata. He brought me back and has a grap on my soul. I'd kill myself, but each time I do that, he brings me back. Don't think for a moment, just because his arms are gone, means he is powerless. He is very tricky. Watch him closly. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good now go hurry." He takes his hads off her and resumes his duties. She catches up to orochimaru.

"Good, we're here." They come to a room that smells like death itself. "Let's get started Hinata."

Meanwhile...

"Have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked Sakura for the thirteenth time.

"NO! I haven't Neji. Stop asking me." Neji headed towards the house. He ran in and up the stairs to Hinata's room hoping she was there. He slams the door open to quickly look around.

"She's not in there." said Hanabi staring at Neji.

"How would you know?"

"I can use something called my eyes."

"Very funny Hanabi. I need to find her, it's been three days since I last saw her here or anywere."

"Awww... you love her don't you?"

"Shut up Hanabi, you think you know everything. I don't love her like that. I love her like a sister."

"And sisters fight and get mad at each other."

"Would you shut up!"

"Enough both of you." Said Hiashi. "I agree with Neji. Something has appened to her." Neji punches the wall, cracking it.

"Temper, temper..." Hanabi says in a playful tone. Neji gave her a death glare and she stuck out her tongue.

"Enough! Neji, I am NOT holding you responsible. She ran off when she wanted to be alone. It is not your fault. However, I am blaming you if you don't find her. Her know her best Neji. You are always around her, now tell me, were would she be?"

Neji thinks back to what Hinata told him one day.

_"Neji, because you are suppose to protect me, I'm going to tell you something that you can NOT reviel to anyone else. Ok?_

_"Of course Hinata. I am your cousin, you can tell me anything."_

_"Good. Whenever I'm sad or unhappy or I just want to get away, I go to Naruto's training grounds or the waterfall outside the village and...(Big pause)_

_"And?"_

_"Dance...(Blushes red hot) naked..."_

_"Why would you.."_

_"Don't ask me why... I just do. I just wanted to let you know that. BUT NEVER TELL ANYONE! Please promise me Neji."_

_"Hinata, do I have to? I mean what if it's an emergency and.."_

_"Promise me... you will NEVER tell... please Neji, I told you this because I trust you." She looks at him with those eyes. He feels that she REALLY trusts him with that information. _

_"I promise."_

_"Good. Now let's go down for dinner. I'm cooking tonight."_

"Well?" Neji thinks for a moment. "I know you know something... SPILL IT!" He grabbs Neji's shirt.

"I...can't... I promised her. I can never break a promise."

"If you don't.. I'll kill you myself!"

"Then do it. I won't break my word." He raises his fists.

"She's by the waterfall, outside of town..." Hanabi says lightly.

"H-How did you know that Hanabi?" Neji askes.

"I went over to knock and I heard in on your conversation... I'm sorry."

"Don't be... You just earned my thanks." Hiashi dashes off towards the waterfall.

"Hanabi, if you overheard the conversation... then you knw what she does there..."

"Hai. But... a sister fights with another sister remember?" She smiles and heads inside. Then Neji jumps and heds to the waterfall before Hiashi does.

Sorry, this chapter took me soooooooooo long... about an hour... phew... lol! Well... you didn't think I was just going to let him die, did you? HAHA! NEVER! Naruto's soul remains in all of us... and...he could never die!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32:damn it

Chapter 32: Oh...damn...it... Once again... Peppy LIL Girlie and Hinatauzumakimi3 Are the only ones reviewing... but there are over 100 hits... Something tells me that no one seems to like this story... especially since the first chapter has 10,00 hits and the second has 3000... and it gets lower and lower...

Hiashi reaches the waterfall looking around quickly to spot a figure.

(Flash back, Hinata, Orochimaru's layer.)

_Can I go somewere for a little while?_

_But we are so close! I can practically see him!_

_I know but... I want to be alone for a hour._

_You almost have it! This is what you've waited for!_

_I know but... sigh_

_Grrr. So be it.. You have an hour. Don't be late. _

_Thank you._

_Just go..._

_(End of flashback)_

_I wonder what I will do when Naruto get's back. I'll slap him first. For.. leaving me alone like that... selfish basterd..._ The waterfall brushed her silky hair, waving it back and forth like waving to a long lost friend. She looks up so she could heard the waterfall crashing down on her. She was relaxed. Her chakra spining around her causing a show. An elegent display of power and nature. As if the world its self was sharing its beauty and wonder with her. So was at ease. Her muscles relaxed, her skin flowing with water and chakra. Her body only enhanced the beauty of it. Even Hiashi stood there in awe as he saw the show his daughter was pulling off. Though she was naked, her body moved like it still had cloths. Hiashi's eyes transfixed upon the gaze. Never moving, never missing a second of this wonderful show of beauty and talent. And for a split second, Hiashi's eyes filled with tears of joy, not just for finding his daughter, but for witnessing this show of amazing proportions. As the show ended and Hiashi's spell broken, he stummbled to her, replaying everything in his mind. He tripped over a rock and hit his head.

"CRAP!" Hiashi yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Father?" Hinata called out covering herself. He looked up to see Hinata, still in the waterfall looking at him and covering herself.

"Yes Hinata, it's me."

"I-I thought the fox killed you!"

"The fox? Who's that? Never mind. Neji came home finally and he told me you were going to be away for a while. After you came home I was overwelmed to hear it, but I was away on a trip those days. (A/N: I never said she saw the bodies.. he he... you only assumed he was telling the truth(Neji)) Now please come home. We miss you" he said coming closer and into the water. He moved closer and closer, until he hugged her. "It's so good to have you back in my arms." His arms did not feel tight, they did not feel heavy, they did not feel anger, they self comforting and soothing and.. warm..

"I missed you father..."

"I missed you too Hinata. Please come home."

"I want to but.. I need to be alone for a little while?"

"How long?"

"A coupple days.."

"A COUPPLE DAYS?!! Come now Hinata, I'm sure you don't need that much time to get over Naruto's death."

"It's not that it's.." She was stopped by Neji landing on the end of the river.

"Hinata! Hiashi's coming to..." He saw Hiashi hold her naked body. He blushed a little and looked away.

"Neji why did you come here? I never told you to follow me. Return to the house!"

"No." Short snap.

"What did you say?" Hiashi asked standing up.

"I..said..no."

"Neji... return to the house NOW!" Hiashi demands, rising to his full hieght. They stare at each other, ready to fight.

"Will both of you stop?" They both look at her ,and she covers up again. "How did you find me father?" He stared at her.

"Hanabi told me. She told me that she overheard you and Neji talking. Neji wouldn't tell me anything but Hanabi did."

"Neji... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not telling."

"I promised you and it is a promise I will keep."

"Well now. It seems you two get along now..." Hiashi said smiling. "Oh and Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"Put on some clothes..." She blushes. "And Neji don't look."

"I did even look at her since we got here. The only time I looked at her was when I first came here and saw you two."

"Good. Hinata I won't look ether. Just get some clothes on ok?"

"Ok.." She said heading towards the shore. They both stood there for 5 minutes before yelling out.

"You done yet?"

"No. I'm all wet! I'm drying off!"

"Ok..."

"So Neji, since I already know you have lied to me, is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Quit lieing. Protecting her at this point is.."

"Worth any punishment. Look.. I love her like a sister. And as a sister, she trustes me. I am not going to betray her."

"Neji, if you weren't part of this family, you would be the perfect guy for her."

"What is with the talking over here?" Hinata says coming around fully clothed.

"Good let's go."

"I'm sorry I can't..."

"Why not Hinata?"

"I told you, there is something I need to do."

"Hinata, I know you are depressed but.. please lighten up (Note: IRONY in three ways...)."

"Well I..."

"If I can't get you to come home.. can you at least tell me were you are? So I can find you when 3 days is up?"

"No... I can't."

"Hinata. Please tell me."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Are you with another guy?"

"Yes. I am sleeping at his house for a few days."

"And what are you doing?" Long Pause...

"It's not what you think!''

"If it was what I thought, then I would be forcing you home Hinata."

"So can I stay?"

"Hai. ut no funny buessness ok?"

"Ok."

"Then I'll see you in three days." Hiashi walks over and hugs his daughter. After the hug...

"Can I see Neji alone please?" Hiashi looks at him and back at her.

"Don't be long. I'm heading back to the house." He jumps out the the scene. Hinata walks over to Neji.

"Thank you for not telling Neji..."

"Your welcome Hinata."

"But..." She smacks him across the face... OUCH! The cheek turned red and his nose bleed from the smack. "You lied to me about the family getting killed. That was for that."

"The fox ordered me to or he would personaly do it. He told me it was part of his plot. I couldn't do anything."

"Well.. sorry but that was for doing it."

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"He also told me you were dead."

"No after I left the room...

(Flashback)

_"Good job Neji. I'll take it from here."_

_"Mr. Hyuga. The fox ordered for you to return home and stay there, or have your family killed."_

_"I know the drill." 'what the hell is he planning.' neji thought as he left with the guard. They walked down the hallway and heard a thump behind him. _

_"Hinata..."_

_(End of flashback.)_

"So.. He used your and the families death to..."

"Minipulate you into doing joining him. Also Hiashi was pissed when you spent 1 million yen... He nearly wanted to kill you.. (Est: $100,000)

Sorry to end it here but this is all I have for my first peroid class. Oh well.. good to write...sleepy... tired. Falls asleep on desk...


	33. Chapter 33: good habits die hard

Chapter 33: Good habits die hard. Thank you Hinatauzumakimi3, Cyber-Porygon, and Peppy LIL Girlie! You guys make me want to keep writing. I just want reviews! Come on people... Just... REVIEW!! If it is good, then say it is good. I can NOT read your mind. If I could I would but I can;t so I won't. Now read and review... and Tottee... Review! You OWE ME! If you don't...

After long and exaughsting hours and days of work, they accieved their goal

"N-N-N-Naruto?"

(Flashback.)

_''That's it. Now do this hand sign." He made the hand sign on paper. It was hard for Hinata to perfect it since it was written down and not shown but drawn. Especially when Orochimaru's writing was very sloppy. (What did you say you stupid author!)_

_"Is this right?"_

_"Good. Now sacrifice him." He man cawards before him. Fear proportioned in his eyes. Hinata couldn't do it. She looked at him, the scarifice. She couldn't do it._

_"I...Can't..."_

_"What do you mean you can't? Do it! He will die eventually, wether you kill him now, or later."_

_"But..."_

_"If you want, spare him but..." He walks over to the tied up man. Orochimaru's henchmen which she just noticed, pulled out a knife and put it to the man's neck. "He will die by your hand."_

_"I can't."_

_"Please miss. Do it." His words are not deprate nor scared. She looks at him. "Get your boyfriend back with my life. I rather die knowing that you made a differance, then dieing for a pointlesss reason. Do it."_

_"Liston to him Hinata. Take his life." She tears and does the hand sign. Before she finishes it she looks at the man. His face is calm. She does it and a big light appears. _

_(End of flashback.)_

"Naruto? I-Is that you?" The figure in the smoke looked at himself. Then looked at Hinata. She wanted to see if it was him but there was somerthing wrong with this figure... It was naked.

"Hi..na..ta?" The voice said raspy. Orochimaru smiled.

"Welcome back Naruto.."

"Naruto.. is.. it really you?" The figure seemed to still stand in the cloud of dust. Red eyed glared at her. She took a step back.

"Or should I say... Fox..."

"Fox?.." The figure asked.

"If your not Naruto, and not the fox... who..." The dust settled down and the figure came in view. Hinata covered her mouth. It was Naruto and the fox, joined. The breathing of the creature was very heavy.

"Damn. It looks like you did something wrong." The figure cried out in pain as the fox part cracked. "Whats.. going on?..." The mask of fox broke and it's tail came off. Naruto stood there as the pain died down. The figure seemed to be Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hai. Hinata it is me." She smiled and ran over to him. She hugged him as hard as she could. "Hi..na...ta... can't... breathe.." She let go and blushed. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Naruto turned around and took a battle ready stance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am the reason you are here. And no thanks?"

"I'm not going to thank you."

"Too bad. Oh well. I wasn't expecting to be thanked anyway."

"Grrr.."

"Naruto..." He turned to her. Keeping his eyes on him. "Let's go. I want to go home. Please."

"But Hinata I.." She places her arms around him. Her touch calms him. His muscles go from tense, to soft.

"Please?"

"Ok. But don't think this is over Orochimaru." (A/N: I am not sure if that is spelled like that but then again I hate him anyway.) "Get on Hinata." She hopped on his shoulders and he dissapeared. Orochimaru smiled.

"Lock the doors."

"Yes sir!" They run over and lock the doors. _soon Hinata.. soon..._ Naruto and Hinata reach her house. As she drops down she places her lips on him. Hiashi walks out and looks at them. Hiashi goes behind Naruto and puts a kunai to his neck. Hinata jumps back.

"What the hell?"

"Who are you? Why are you doing to my daughter?"

"I'm Naruto and.."

"LIAR. Naruto died weeks ago. If you think that I am going to believe you.. your wrong. Tell me who you really are." He puts the kunai deeper into the neck of Naruto.

"It is him!" Hiashi looked at her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Use your byakugan! See it is not a jutsu!" He did so and lowered his kunai.

"How is this pos..." He looks at Hinata who has her head down. "Is this what you were doing?" She looks away. "Answer me!" He walks angerly over to her. She closes her eyes. "You used a forbidden jutsu to bring him back!" His voice scared her. It was no longer soft and protective, it was harsh and powerful. She turned away but quickly stopped when Hiashi grabbed her arm. She struggled but his grip was powerful. "Answer me Hinata. Did you use a forbidden jutsu to bring Naruto back?" She sturggled to get loose. He tightened his grip, causing her to yelp in pain.

"HEY let go of her!" Naruto runs over to stop hiashi but is quickly picked up, spun around and throw into a tree. Naruto growls and gets up to try again. "Let go of.." He gets punched with a gentle fist. Naruto then gets punched and thrown into a tree. "Why.. you..." Just then he felt something and he fell on his knees. He started coughing up blood.

"Naruto!" She tried to go over but was tugged by Hiashi.

"Tell me Hinata. **Did you use a forbbiden JUTSU! **TELL ME!" she looks into his eyes and then looks at Naruto. "If you don't tell me, I'll use gentle fist on his heart 3 times. His heart, no matter how strong, will die."

"NO DON'T"

"THEN TELL ME!"

"I...CAN'T"

"Then he will die." He tugged her over to him as he raised his hand. He slammed it down. "One." He raised again. "TWO!" He raises it again about to bring it down. "THR.."

"Yes.." She said softly. Hiashi released his grip on her and stopped before it could affect him.

"Why Hinata?... Do you know what that will do to us."

"I don't care! He died and I couldn't live with it."

"So you brought him back!"

"Yes."

"If everyone wanted to bring back everyone that was lost, then the world would be full of people who would die from starvation and not to mention people!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think one person would matter."

"It does. Because once someone has done it, others want it done too."

"I'm sorry."

"You know what you have to do." They stare at each other's eyes.

"NO! I can't, please don't. I had to sacrifice someone to get him back. The balance is still there."

"That's no the problem now. The problem is you used a forbidden jutsu. It is PUNISABLE! Did you hear me? You could be killed for this." Her eyes pour out tears. She falls on her knees.

"I'm sorry father. I just wanted him back."

"We all did, but that is what life is. We need to accept death." He looks at Naruto laying there unconcoius. "Tsunade will decide what to do with him." He looks back at her. "AND you." She continues to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go. Pick Naruto up and bring him along. At least he won't die for the moment." Hiashi calmed down. He saw that all he was doing was making things worse.

"I'm sorry... Naruto" she kept repeating. As they approched Tsunade's office, they ran into her office, with knocking.

"Come in." She said and with that they entered.

Sorry to stop it here guys.. but.. I have homework to do... and essays... and turnpapers... and more homework... so...


	34. Chapter 34: Troubble? Me? NEVER!

Chapter 34: Troubble? Me? NEVER!

"Come in! AH! Hiashi what's this about?" He points to Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade snaps up and stares at them. "I thought he was dead."

"He was. Hinata tell her what you did."

"She doesn't have to. I know what she did. She used a forbidden jutsu to bring him back didn't she?"

"Hai. She..."

"Leave Hiashi."

"Hokage please let me stay here with you, I.."

"Leave."

"I will not. I want to know what happens to her."

"You will. But leave for a few moments, and leave us alone."

"But.."

"Hiashi leave or else." They stared at each other.

"Fine." He glares at Hinata and leaves.

"Close the door too." He closes the door behind him. After the door echo had time to stop Tsunade starts speaking. "You know that what you did is forbbiden right?"

"Hai. But I couldn't help it, I.."

"Don't talk." She shuts her mouth.

"People die. It is part of life. That is the major reason a jutsu like this is forbbiden. The other is because you need to take a life to revive someone." She looks at Naruto and back at her. "Who did you sacrifice?"

"Some guy. He...He wanted me to use him." She wasn't lieing.

"Was he suicidal?"

"No... I don't think so.. I don't know.."

"Were did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know? You.."

"In the woods somewere."

"Hinata.. there is hundreds of acres of forest around here."

"Well. I don't know." Naruto's limp body moved slightly, as a sign of discomfort. She , who had him on the chair next to him, picked him up and placed him on the floor. She stroked his hair. She also stroked his face. A smile came across his face. He knew that hand. Even unconsious or sleeping, he would smile with that hand on him. The cream soft feel of her hand, calmed the darkest side of him.

"Your a good mother Hinata." She looks at Tsunade. "So why did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't live without him. He... I needed to see him again."

"Hinata. You know it was wrong and IS punishable. However you still did it..."

"I know."

"However, I am not going to issue a punishment."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Oh and Naruto can't go out, unless he is undercover."

"Thank you Tsunade I."

"AND... can not accept ANY missions."

"Fine." They stared at each other.

"That's it... go!"

"Oh thank you Tsunade."

"Yeh..Yeh.. get out of here. I have paperwork to do." She picked up Naruto and used her chakra to cloak him. She walked out of the office as her father crashed to the floor.

"You heard didn't you?"

"O-Of course not."

"Then why did you fall down when I opened the door?"

"I was leaning on it."

"Or overhearing."

"Fine. I did overhear. But why didn't you get punishment?"

"I don't know."

"To keep it secret." They turned around to see Tsunade there.

"Oh."

"If word got around Orochimaru was teaching to bring people back to life, everyone who had a loved one, would go to him. That was his plan I was guessing."

"I see."

"If I made a verdict and held it eather publicly or privatly, news would still leak out sooner or later."

"I see. I guess that's why you are hokage."

"No I am hokage because that stupid perverted man told those people I sould be hokage."

"You mean perverted hermit?" They looked at Naruto who was half asleep. He had still not gotten off Hinata.

"Yes.. him.."

"What about him?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." He out his head back down on her back.

"I'll take him home." Hinata says before dashing off so she could hear a yes or no. As they approched Naruto's apartment, Hinata got a dirty idea. Which normally she wouldn't get. When they got to his apartment, she placed him down on the bed. Then she went in the bathroom.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT.. CHAPTER OF DREAMS! kidding. Anyway thank you to Pepy, Hinata, and saskey for their reviews! You guys inspire me to keep writing! By the way.. I have alot ot hits..yet... few reviews... why? Because you... the reader... aren't reviewing! I can tell that some of you don't like it... I really do... I think everytime 5 more hits yet no review means... you guys hate it... I have something over 32,000 hits... so do the math... it is not pretty... so plz review! I am on a temparary leave until people start reviewing. Peppy, Hinata, Saskay (Hasn't reviewed in a while) and Cyber (Who Has reviewed 1 or 2 times) Are the only ones who are reviewing. Now... Becuase of Peppy's bueatiful words... I will keep writing... However... I will not post them until I see 1 or 2 an. or not reviews...Other then Peppy and Hinata reviews...


	35. Chapter 35:Welcome home

Chapter: Welcome home...

After 20 minute, Hinata summoned the courage to walk out in the same tight dress he made her wear before he left. He was still asleep. After a while of being in that dress she stopped blushing and layed down next to him. She wanted him to wake up and see her. She wanted him to kiss her. She fell asleep waiting...

) 12:30 am. Naruto's apartment.

Naruto woke up with a yawn to see a sleeping Hinata. As he got up he noticed her pants were down. _She... thought about me..._

Hinata's body nuged a little, sending a scared Naruto ducking. He wanted sooooo bad to wake her but, so looked like an angel.

"Your finally awake." said Hinata opening her eyes.

"How did you know I was..."

"You bounced on the bed... I woke up then..."

"Oh.. sorry..."

"Don't be. I was waiting for you..."

"I noticed.." He looked back at her pussy. She blushed.

"Well... I.."

"Never mind let's let started." He sheaded his cloths and got on top.

"Wait Naruto..." She begged as he was about to go in.

"Why what?"

"I want to have fun... It's not fair you always are having fun." He smiles.

"Your right." He got off her.

"So what do you want me to do?

"Lay down.." He goes over and lays down. She gets on top of his chest. She moves his arms on her breast. "Massage them." He rubbs them and plays with her nipples.

"So why did you want to be on top?"

"I wanted to try something."

"Like?" She ajusts her hips and carefully pushes down, onto his penis. He groans and moans when she moves up and down She places a finger in her while doing this and throws her head back in absolute bliss.

"HINATA!" _Oh MY GOD THIS FEELS GOOD! WERE DID SHE LEARN THIS!???_ Moans escaped his mouth. She moved in different directions. In most movements, he grunted. As she moved, her walls tightened and she became eager to cum. She moved faster and faster. As she was nearing her end, he was too.Tear shaped juices streamed down his penis. He screamed her name again before coming. She came as well, but it wasn't a normal explosive cum, it squirted everywere. All she could do is yell at the top of her lungs. She collapsed next to him panting and sweating. Her perfect body were covered in sweat and her juices. Naruto looked at her, gasping for breath. Hinata accidentally hit the radio on. A song came on that they smiled at.

"This will be our song Naruto..."

"Yeh... and whenever we hear it..."

"We will think about this day and each other." They smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much Naruto.."

"I missed you alot more." She smiled at his soft panting words.

"I love you Naruto." She hugs him and buries her head into his chest. She strolls her soft fingers down his chest and onto his penis. She holds it as he looks down at her doing this. He uses his soft, gentle hands, to stroke her hair. His soft touch makes her breath softly now. Her head falls limp and she falls asleep with her forhead on his chest.

"O yasumi Hinata-hime(1)" He ran his delicate fingers through her silky hair. He places his cheek on her hair. Her hair is so much like silk, that he falls asleep on it.

The next day)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata woke up earlier then normal to see the handsome young man laying next to her. She stared at his statuesque(2) face. She slowly moved out of the bed, towards the kitchen. She decided to do something, that normally her character wouldn't allow. She would play a little joke on Naruto. It wouldn't hurt him...physically... She started to cook ramen. There was enough ramen there to feed the U.S., Japanese, and Russian army combined. Well... not really...A second she put the ramen under his nose, his nose twitched. His body moved and took a big sniff of the ramen before his eyes opened and looked down at the women holding a pot of ramen. He tried to get it but she quickly moved it out of his reach. (Behind her)

"Come on Hinata give me the ramen." He tried to get the ramen from her. She giggled and after an hour of stumbling, falling and bumping into things, she finally said...

"This is for me. I was going to make you a pot when you woke up. Your'll have to wait until I can make another one." She smiled at his response.

"Come on Hinata, I'm hungry! GAAAAH! How long will that be?" She looks at him and makes up a number.

"20 minutes."

"20 MINUTES!!! Come on Hinata! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He curled his legs and pouted. she smiled and giggled at his response. He placed her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too hard. Naruto, still pouting,k ingnored her.

"I was kidding Naruto, here, let me get you a bowl." He quickly spun around and looked at her.

"You mean... it's for me?"

"Hai. I made it for you."

"Then why did you make me chase you for an hour tring to get it?"

"Two reasons... One: I now know a way to get you out of bed in the morning. Two: I love seeing your face like that."

"Like what?"

"When you pout or are mad, you make a cute face. Gomen Naruto, I didn't mean to offend you." She looks away then glances at him, then looks away. She stares at the floor guilty. He looks at her before snaching the ramen away from her. He quickly eats the noodles and slurps down the broth. After finishing he smiles and hugs her.

"I love doing that too.." He smiles and chuckles.

"Jerk..." She says before smiling and laughing...

"Well done..." Says a dark shadow in the corner of the room. "Hinata and the dobe huh?" Sasuke walks out of the shadows.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru sent me."

"For what? He said I didn't need to pay him back."

"He said YOU don't have to pay him back.. He never said anything about Naruto..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your power..." Orochimaru said walking out of the shadows behind Sasuke.

"I thought you told me I can handle this..." said Sasuke a little anoyed.

"I know but... I wanted to see Hinata's face..."

"YOU BASTERD! YOU USED HER!"

"Used is such a harsh word... I like to think of it as... minipulating her..." He lets a smile creep across his face.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto launched at Orochimaru and.. something happened that made Orochimaru laugh, Hinata's plead terror, and Sasuke laugh.

But unfortunitally... the chapter ends here...Sorry for the short chapters. But if your wondering what (1) was... it ment "good night Hinata princess" In english. I think... If anyone knows Japanese, please check. It's Kana Japanese. (2) beautiful... handsome...gorgious... anything like that...Haben Sie einen guten Tag. I'll bet no one can guess what that means... say it in a review... Oh and sorry for the long waiting period... Tottie... YOU STILL OWE ME A REVIEW YOU SELFISH BASTERD!


	36. Chapter 36: The finale

Chapter 26: The finale, Oh... and I never mentioned how old were they did I? If I did.. tell me... I think I only said at one point that she had to be at **_least _**13, but I don't think I ever gave you an age. Maybe this Writer is starting to loose its mind... I don't know... But please tell me because I got a message or two wondering how old they were. I'm not sure if maybe they skimmed or something or didn't read affter chapter 1 or something,.. but I was accoully starting this FanFiction story with Naruto and Hinata's age at 17... But I may have said something else... I REALLY don't know.. so please... someone.. message me... I am too busy in essays and work to look. Everytime I get a free second I need to do something. In fact, I only write this First period of the school days. On Saturdays and Sundays I try to but am always getting interupted or something... Simply... I don't have enough time to reread my story and chapters. I am tring to update as fast as possible. Anyway... This takes place at 18... Even after episode 200... and sorry to all the people who I made wait. PEOPLE ACCOULLY REVIEWED! So I decided to write a little more.. THat TRIPPLE DIGIT REALLY got me back into writing. I checked it but I didn't think more then 10 people REALLY liked my story. People accoully Sent me a message saying it was good and I should keep writing.

Hinata covered her mouth as screams would only be replaced by crying. Her heart punded and wouldn't stop. Naruto's right baby blue eye soon grew red with pure evil. Soon a fox mask grew on his face and his voice became a mixture of fox and Naruto. His foot steps left foot prints in steel and rubble of things falling down. A vortex of red chakra spun into a tornado and the fox mask covered half his face. Soon, tails of red chakra appeared and lashed the air. Naruto's face got an evil grin on it.

"Orochimaru... thank you for reviving me." Orochimaru grinned.

"My pleasure master." Orochimaru signaled for Sasuke to attack the Naruto creature. Three tails whipped at Sasuke and all of them hit. Blood Splashed on the wall. The fox masked eye looked at Orochimaru. The vortex dissapeared into the air. And storm clouds gather, as if they knew that they were needed.

"What was that about Orochiamru?"

"To make sure it was you." His eyes diverted to Hinata who had been petrified with fear. He walked over and the vortex once again apeared.

"Hello Hinata.." He touched her face. She closed her eyes and tried to move but couldn't.

"Please don't touch me!" She cries pulling away from his cold touch. Another smile runs across his face.

"Don't be like that Hinata. I only want to make you happy."

"If you want to make me happy. Give me back Naruto and NEVER return. For nothing to ever disturbe us!" She had only hoped for a life like that.

"I can give you that. I can give you a place, were nothing happens, and were you and Naruto never have to worry about a thing."

"You..C-Can?" She turns around to stare him in the face. His cold eyes stare at her. He chuckles.

"Yes. I can give you solitude, with the one you love." This raptured her whole body in false hope.

"How... how can you do this?" The answer came quick and painful to her.

"By dieing for me..." Her head studdered to look down the bloody hand that grasped her entrails. She screamed in agony as her body was wrapped in a tingle. The back of her mouth felt like throwing up, her vision stared to blurr, she became disoriented from blood loss. More of her crimson life support were lost. She clenched her teeth as she began to see a hooded figure, thought burred, walked towards her.

"Hinata... be a good girl, and die." The fox creature slowly removed his fingers, coated with blood.

"Naruto.." She said as her body hit the ground and became engulfed in her blood. It became difficult to keep her eyes open. The fox creature laughed.

"Why can't you die?"

"I...never...got...to...see..Naruto-..kun"

"Grr. Damn. Why do you always have to make things DIF..." Suddenly the mask housing his right eyes, cracked. The mask shattered and pieces of it. Out of the blue a baby blue eye emerged and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto..." She tried to lean into a kiss with him but each time was interupted by coughing blood into his face and excrutiating pain.

"Hinata..." She laid back and stared at the open sky through the holes in the ceiling. She watches birds go by.

"Naruto.. Do you remember when you first came back after 2 and a half years of training?"

"Yeh with pervy sage."

"I didn't come to see you at that time, even though I was 20 feet away watching. I regret to have said hello, but you... grew so much and looked so much..." A small blush came across her face. "Handsome, that I didn't want to go near you."

"Please stop Hinata..." She turns her face to him.

"I''m sorry about Menma. If you remember him."

"Of course I remember him!"

"And.."

"Hinata.. why are you like this?"

"Naruto.. these are things I have never told anyone that I would like to tell you.. but I never got the chance before."

"Please no more.. Hinata. Stop talking, you won't die."

"I will Naruto, and when I do, kick his ass." She points to Orochimaru who was standing there enjoing the 'proformance.'

"I will, and don't worry."

"I know you will. I have faith...in..you.."

"Hinata! Hinata!" Her head and body went limp as the storm cloud's rain came own hitting her face. It came quick and heavy. Naruto clenched his teeth and they began to clammer. Chills went up and down his spine. His heart raced. Tears, mixed with rain, fell to the floor, only to dissapear in the soaked floor.

"Is that all? Too bad, I was hoping for a better show." Naruto's body didn't move. His eyes staring at the blood on his hands and the blood and rain. It was dark, dark and

damp. Orochimaru started clapping as Naruto stood up. "Good proformance! Now it's my turn." He jumped up on part of the broken ceiling, and flund kunai after kunai at him. He caught 3 kunai and the rest were deflected. "At least I won't be bored. He did a few hand signs before snakes moved towards him. As they jumped to bit him, THEY HIT! The snake's fangs tightened on his neck and shoulder. Orochimaru laughed. "Is that all? I should have thought you were strong." A heart beat pounded his chest as the snakes were thrown off forcefully. Naruto's hands had not move though. The wounds quickly healed. The heart beats grew faster, and stronger. Naruto stood there, not in pain, but anger for himself. A heart beat pulsed and caused Naruto to look up at Orochimaru. Red chakra vortex, apeared once again around his body, but no fox mask was there. He dissapeared. Orochimaru quickly looked around. Suddenly, a vortex sourrounded him and Naruto, standing on a slightly higher beam. However, his eyes were different, they were, darker blue then normal.

"Orochimaru." He said in normal voice. "I'm going to kill you!" He once again dissapeared, this time attacking with a shuriken.

He easily dodged it. Suddenly, a bombardment of shuriken and kunai, came out from the walls of the vortex. There were too many to count, and too many to dodge. A few hit and scraped his legs and chest. Naruto smirked.

"What is so funny?" Orochimaru demanded. He looked at Orochimaru. Naruto did a hand sign.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Vortex of death!" Those words struck Orochimaru and knocked him back a step. The top of the vortex closed and Orochimaru started to look for a way out. As he touched the walls of the vortex, electricity struck him. "Don't bother, if u touch somthing like this, it'll only hurt you. The vortex walls seemed to get smaller. Orochimaru looked back at where Naruto was just standing. _Damn that kid... He left! These walls are getting closer... I need to find a way out..I wonder where he learned a jutsu like this?_ "Oh well. just need to enjoy the show. He sat down. He took his hand over the vortex and then clenched it. The vortex quickly go smaller. He heard Orochimaru scream, then... silence... The vortex dissapeared and Orochimaru's body fell to the ground. A tear fell down Naruto's face. _I killed him, but... I killed Hinata...DAMN IT ALL!!!!! _He fell to his knees and fell into a pool of blood, water and salt (tears). By this time ANBU where sourounding the building, all enjoying the dead body of Orochimaru. (Told you I didn't like him...) In the middle of building, a cring Naruto over Hinata's pale cold body. A loud cry was heard that night, that shocked everyone, even Tsunade. Naruto took a kunai up to his neck. Tsunade quickly ran to him andd tried to stop the kunai from hitting Naruto's flesh. She held the kunai before it could touch his skin.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

"I...I...I killed hinata!" Tsunade then felt a body hit hers. She cuddled Naruto. and they stood there. Naruto cring, even though he was 18, he lost the worst thing in the world to him, he felt the ache in his heart. He remembered her, everything about her, her body, her voice, her touch. They all came back to him.

"Naruto calm down. Please." Almost as soon as she said that, he calmed down a little. Tears stopped and Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Baa-chan.." She wasn't thrilled to hear him say that, but it at least was something other then cring.

"Turn around and hold still." Naruto gave her a question look. "I want to heal your back Naruto. You have a few scratches." Until then, he did not notice the cold chill on his back. He turned around and let her heal him. Just then a ANBU went to check the body. As soon as he touched it, Naruto snapped around and threw a kunai. The ANBU dodged it easy. The same ANBU stared at him.

"No one touched her got it?" Naruto wasn't kidding. His eyes looked at the ANBU with intentions of killing him if he touched the body. The ANBU, normally not scared easy, backed off without Tsunade's permission.

"Naruto.. jut let me heal you and let the ANBU get the body exam..."

"NO! She can't be dead. She.. she just can't... she's strong now... she won't die. She is just unconcious."

"Naruto don't be stupid, she's dead.."

"NO! SHE'S NOT!" He once again swung around, but this time the kunai was at Tsunade's shoulder. "Tell me she's not." Tsunade saw the pain in his eyes. Th hurt in him.

"She's dead Naruto. You know I can't lie." Naruto's eyes grew with rage. He didn't want to believe it. He looked into her eyes. The kunai thouched her neck. They stared for a few minutes before Naruto dropped the kunai and turned back around. Tsunade continued to heal him. "I'm sorry Naruto, I know that you are in pain." Naruto just stares at the floor. The same ANBU went to the body and before touching her corpse, looked at Naruto. He slowly got closer to the body and staring at Naruto.

"Just take the damn body..." He mumbled. He bit his lower lip and watched them touch her. He wanted so bad to kill each of them. A strong burning and tightening in his stomach apeared. He had murderous thoughts of them, he put his hand over his head. Small chakra shield apeared, not even strong enough to shield him from a kunai. Naruto closed his eyes. Tears formed and fell down his face. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to look like he did years ago, he didn't want to be sad, he didn't want to to have pain, have regret, have feelings. But also he wanted to, wanted to cry, be sad, and have feelings. He just wished she was back. He knew he shouldn't revive her. As they where about to take her away..."WAIT!" The ANBU stared at him, and inside scared of Naruto. They stood there, ready to defend themselves if he attacked. Naruto walked towards them. Tsunade stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He stood there quiet. "Answer me Naruto..." He pulled his hand away from her. She was surprised at how strong he was. She got up and walked towards the ANBU and Hinata. He walked towards them.

"What do we do?" One ANBU quietly asked.

"If he attacks, we strike." Another ANBU responded. Naruto conintued to walk towards them, Tsunade tring to stop him, but didn't want to hurt him. She had no reason to.

He was now 10 feet from the ANBU, and the ANBU started to get testy. Naruto got close enough that he could strike and kill all of them, yet he kep walking towards them. He was now a breath's distance away from an ANBU. The ANBU ready to die if nessisary, but nothing happened. Naruto pulled out of his pocket but kept it gripped in his hand.

"What is in your hand?" An ANBU asked. "Answer me." Naruto's eye scrolled over them, then threw something past the ANBU. The ANBU in self defence, attacked Naruto and stabbed him with a kunai. One ANBU stood there, he turned and looked at the object he threw. He bent down to notice it was a locket. But what was amazing is that the locket had landed on Hinata's chest around a locket would hang. The ANBU couldn't open it.

"You open it..." The ANBU stood up and the other ANBU stared at what Naruto said.

"What do you mean open it?" Before he could speak, the ANBU said it.

"He threw a locket to Hinata's corpse, and landed it right on her upper chest." The ANBU looked at Naruto. Tsunade ran over and tried to heal the wound before Naruto would die but Naruto punched at her, she dodged it but in doing so, the ANBU removed the kunai. Blood ran down his cloths. Naruto limped over to the other ANBU holding the locket. Tsunade tried to stop NAruto, but he was still too strong. Naruto placed his hand on the ANBU's hand containing the locket. A surge of chakra opened the locket just in time for Naruto to faint. The ANBU saw the inscription inside the locket. They picked up his body and let him die. They understood why he did what he did. They gathered around his body for a prayer. At first Tsunade was very reluctant to let him die. She even tried to kill a Black op. to get to him. The op. that still held the locket, looked at an ANBU that looked back at him. He took the locket to the other ANBU and she read the inscription. She stared at the ANBU and kissed him on the cheek. The two ANBU stared at each other and smiled. They took it to the funeral and held each other's hands. The inscription put smiles on their face, even though they where cring. The ANBU hand their masks off so everyone could see their face.

"The person who found the locket has something to say." Tsunade said as she stepped aside so the ANBU could speak.

"Thank you Tsunade, me and Sakura are deeply hurt by this. There was one thing inscribed in the locket, 2 words. Those words touched me and Sakura. They will forever be with us both. Let me recite them..." The ANBU got down on one knee and said.."Akei ai"

(Even a sad day can be good, though we never know what awaits us.) A young man walks out of the shadows. It is Naruto. Naruto followed by Hinata and behind her is Sasuke, and behind him, Tsunade. The author steps out of the shadows.

"Even though we see the what goes on the world, we are unaware of things even around us. I would like to thank you for reading my story.

Since this is the longest story I have finished, I would like comments on the **_story not it's mistakes please._** I don't mind a few your spelling sucks and things, but the whole point of a review is to tell me if you liked it, not to tell me to fix something, though it is sometimes helpful.

If you have read this far, i salute you, i hope you like the ending. I usually do a happy ending, but I did warn you that this story is a Tragedy.

Sorry for the very long update. I am just having a few very bad weeks and couldn't consintrate. This is the last chapter, i'm sorry. Other stories need updates. See ya... Author out...


End file.
